


Nur noch ein Jahr - Was ich dir schon immer sagen wollte

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Dean in Hell, Deutsch | German, Diary/Journal, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Sam Winchester, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Pre-Series, serie typical Alcohol Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach Deans Beerdigung öffnet Sam das Geschenk, das Dean ihm hinterlassen hat. Er findet einen Brief und ein Tagebuch voller Erinnerungen.  </p><p>Ein Ausflug in die Winchestervergangenheit und in Deans Gefühlswelt</p><p>Spoilerwarnung bis Ende Staffel 3! </p><p>Ich habe keinerlei Rechte an Supernatural. Ich habe mir nur die Figuren geliehen. Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein Geschenk voller Erinnerung

Gerade hatte er seinen Bruder zu Grabe getragen. Zerfleischt von einem Höllenhund, verdammt zu einer Ewigkeit in Qualen. Tränen hatte er nicht mehr, nur noch eine Flasche Whiskey. Und dieses seltsame Paket, was Dean in seinem Baby zurück gelassen hatte. Bereits leicht angetrunken griff er danach. Unsicher packte er es aus, war er sich doch nicht sicher, was Dean ihm zurück gelassen hatte. Er fand ein in ledergebundenes Tagebuch und einen Briefumschlag. Mit zittrigen Händen öffente er den Brief.

_Lieber Sammy,_

_ich weiß, dass du mich retten können wirst. Auch wenn ich nicht sterben will, besonders bei der Aussicht auf die Hölle, so bereue ich nicht den Deal eingegangen zu sein um dich zu retten._

_Nun wirst du allein für dich sorgen müssen.Ich hoffe, Dad und ich haben dir genug gelehrt, damit du das schaffst. Verzeih mir, dass ich dir diese Bürde auf erlegt habe. Ich weiß, wie schwer es ist einen Bruder verlieren.Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit hat mich vor einem Jahr zu dieser Dummheit verleitet. Bitte sei stärker als ich und führe dein Leben fort. Jage, wenn du jagen willst. Geh zum College, wenn du gehen willst. Meinetwegen heirate, wenn du die richtige gefunden hast,setze die 1,4 Kinder in die Welt und werde alt. Aber mach nichts dummes._

_Ich hinterlasse dir ein Tagebuch voller Erinnerungen, die ich nie mit dir geteilt habe und nie mit dir teilen würde, wenn ich nicht bis zum Ende aller Tage brennen würde. Ich habe es an dem Tag nach dem Deal begonnen zu schreiben, weil ich wusste, dass dieser letzte Tag kommen würde._

_Weil ich weiß, dass ich es dir nie sagen werde: Ich liebe dich, kleiner Bruder._

_Dean_

Sam schluckte hart. Der Brief musste kurz vor seinem Tod entstanden sein, aber wann hatte Dean ihn geschrieben?

Andächtig glitt seine Hand über den ledernen Buchrücken. Er schlug die erste Seite auf und begann zu lesen.


	2. Bald werde ich ein Bruder sein

_Gestern habe ich den Deal gemacht. Bis jetzt ahnst du noch nichts davon und ich hoffe es bleibt auch so. Ich könnte dieses Buch beginnen mit Erklärungen, Entschuldigungen oder ähnlich. Da ich aber davon ausgehe, dass du das Buch zum ersten Mal kurz nach meinem Tod lesen wirst, will ich all die kleinen schönen Erinnerungen mit dir teilen, da ich nicht mehr da sein werde um sie dir zu erzählen._

 

_Fangen wir ganz vorn an. Ich habe dir nie erzählt, wie ich von dir, also Moms Schwangerschaft erfahren habe._

 

_Ich erinnere mich noch genau, wie ich erfahren habe, dass ich ein Geschwisterchen bekomme._

 

_Mom hatte sich verändert. Irgenwie schien sie die ganze Zeit zu strahlen. Und Dad war viel liebevoller zu ihr. Es war ein heißer Tag. Im Garten haben Mom und Dad einen kleinen Pool für mich aufgebaut. Vernüngt planschte ich im Wasser. Mom kam zu mir. Sie hockte sich neben den Pool um mir ein Glas selbstgemachte Limonade zu geben. Ungeschickterweise rutschte ich aus und ich mein Bein landete in ihrem Bauch. Sie erschrak ganz fürchertlich. Ich begann zu weinen – Da brauchst du gar nicht so zu grinsen, ich war gerade mal 3,5 Jahre alt. In dem Alter darf man das! - Ich dachte ich hätte Mom ganz fürchterlich weh getan. Sie nahm mich in den Arm und beruhigte mich. Und dann sprach sie die Worte: „Nicht so schlimm mein Großer. Es ist nur so, dass in meinem Bauch dein kleiner Bruder oder deine kleine Schwester ist. Wir wollen ihm oder ihr doch nicht weh tun." _

 

_Um ehrlich zu sein, war ich geschockt. Warum wollten Mom und Dad noch ein Kind. Sie hatten doch mich. Wenn jetzt noch ein Baby käme, hätten sie sicher keine Zeit mehr für mich. Doch Mom sah so glücklich aus. Ihre Augen strahlten mit der Sonne um die Wette._

 

„ _Im April oder Mai wird das Baby aus Mamas Bauch kommen. Es wird bei uns wohnen, wie du bei uns wohnst. Du bist dann ein großer Bruder. Große Brüder beschützen ihr kleinen Geschwister immer. Du bist so ein mutiger Junge, du wirst das toll machen.“ Auch wenn ich immer noch ein wenig sauer war, dass sie einfach so noch ein Kind bekommen wollten, so freute ich mich auch ein wenig. Bald würde ich ein großer Bruder sein._

 

_Seit dem Tag habe ich Moms Bauch, genauer gesagt das Baby darin, beschützt. Ich verhielt mich extra vorsichtig in ihrer Nähe. Wenn einer ihrem Bauch zu nah kam, funkelte ich ihn böse an. Nun zumindest wollte ich das, aus heutiger Sicht ist es mir wohl eher nicht geglückt. Ein drei Jähriger der böse funkelt..._

 

_Du warst noch gar nicht geboren,als ich begann zu beschützen. Etwas was ich bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug nicht aufgeben werde. Auch wenn es mich in die Lage gebracht hat hier wie ein kleines Mädchen Tagebuch zu schreiben._

 

Sam legte das Buch zur Seite und setzte die Flasche an. Dean und sein Beschützerinstinkt. Traurig lächelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. Müde ließ er sich auf das durchgelegene Motelbett fallen. Gedanken an seine Kindheit, an Deans unermüdliche Versuche ihn vor allem zu beschützen und die kleinen und großen Gefahren, die sie gemeinsam durchgestanden hatten, wanderten unkontrolliert durch seinen Kopf bis die Erschöpfung ihn in einen traumlosen Schlaf gleiten ließ.


	3. Sammy steht für Samantha, oder?

Sam wurde durch das Klingeln seines Handys geweckt. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Display genügt, bevor er sich wieder umdreht. Sein Kopf schien in einem Schraubstock gespannt zu sein, da konnte er Bobbys „Junge, komm doch her und wir reden über alles“-Sprüche nicht auch noch ertragen. Worüber sollte er auch reden. Er hatte es nicht geschafft Dean vor der Hölle zu bewahren, da gab es nicht viel zu reden.

 

Mit einiger Mühe schwang er sich aus dem Bett. Sein Körper protestiert gegen jede Bewegung, aber er musste hier weg. Weg au der Stadt, in der Deans toter Körper begraben lag. Eine kurze Dusche und ein eilig heruntergestürzter Kaffee mussten reichen, dann brach er auf.

 

Vor dem Motel wartete Deans Baby auf ihn. Wie selbstverständlich ging er zur Beifahrerseite. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis er sich daran gewöhnt jetzt selbst der Fahrer zu sein. Er korrigierte seinen Fehler ohne dem kurzen Stich im Herzen Beachtung zu schenken. Das Röhren des V8-Motors ließ ihn schließlich zumindest ein wenig Vertrautheit spüren. Mit einem Tipp auf das Gaspedal verabschiedet sich Sam aus Pontiac.

 

Der Impala fraß Meile um Meile ohne zu wissen, wo die Reise endete. Hauptsache weit weg von Pontiac. Als die Dämmerung über ihn hereinbrach, suchte Sam sich ein Motel. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Warum sollte ihn auch interessieren, wo er war?

 

Wieder ein schäbiges Motel. Das zweite Bett wieder leer. Wieder der Whiskey. Sein Plan Dean mit einer Kamikazeaktion zu retten, war durch dessen Geschenk ins Wanken geraten. Was sollte er jetzt bloß tun? Er könnte mit Bobby reden, der hatte ihn den Tag über im Stundentakt angerufen. Doch einen Sinn sah er darin nicht. Bobby hatte keine Antworten auf seine Fragen. Dean hätte gewusst, was zu tun ist. Er fühlte sich so unendlich einsam. Vielleicht konnte Dean ihm jetzt auch helfen...

 

Mit einem Griff beförderte Sam das Tagebuch aus seiner Tasche und begann zu lesen. Damit verschwand die Einsamkeit zwar nicht, aber sie fühlte sich nicht mehr so bedrohlich an.

 

_Von Anfang war klar, dass du nach unserem Großvater Samuel, Moms Dad, benannt werden würdest. Da Samuela nun wahrlich kein schöner Name war, haben sich Mom und Dad für Samantha als weibliche Variante entschieden, wichtig war nur die Kurzform „Sam“._

 

_Ich habe nach jedem Termin beim Arzt gehofft, dass Mom nach Hause kommt und verkündet, dass ich eine Schwester bekomme. Ja, ich gebe es zu: Ich wollte eine Schwester. Und was soll ich sagen? Bei deiner Haarpracht hat sich mein Wunsch zum Teil erfüllt._

 

Sam fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dean hatte ihm oft angedroht, seine Haare im Schlaf abzuschneiden, er hatte es aber nie getan. Sam hatte sich immer gefragt, warum. Jetzt hatte er eine Antwort für sich gefunden.

 

_Doch du kleiner Sturkopf hast dich bei jeder Ultraschalluntersuchung so gedreht, dass wir bis zu deiner Geburt im Dunkeln tappten. Ich habe dich Moms Schwangerschaft über immer mit Samantha angesprochen, in der Hoffnung, dass du ein Mädchen bist. Mom und Dad hingegen haben dich immer liebevoll Sammy genannt._

 

_Meine Hoffnung auf eine Schwester war so groß, dass ich dir in Moms Bauch zu Weihnachten ein Bild mit ganz viel rosa und Glitter geschenkt habe. Ich habe Mom sogar gezwungen mir „Für Samantha“ auf das Bild zu schreiben._

 

_Aber Wünsche gehen nicht immer in Erfüllung und da steh ich nun mit einem kleinen Bruder. Und was soll ich dir sagen? Ich bin froh, dass mein Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gegangen ist._

 

So viel wie in den letzten zwei Tagen hatte Sam noch nie über die Zeit vor dem Feuer erfahren. Sowohl Dean, als auch Dad hatten Fragen danach immer abgeblockt. Zu schmerzlich mussten die Erinnerungen sein. Doch Dean hatte sich im Angesicht des Todes dazu überwunden all das aufzuschreiben. Wenn er noch Tränen hätte, dann würden sie in diesem Moment über sein Gesicht laufen. Dean hatte die Hölle nicht verdient. Ohne nachzudenken nahm er noch einen großen Schluck aus der bereits halbleeren Flasche und machte sich auf dem Weg zur nächsten Kreuzung.


	4. Geburt

Der Kreuzungsdämon hatte ihm einen Deal verweigert. Er wollte keine Almosen, er wollte einfach nur Deans Leid beenden und den Platz mit ihm tauschen. Dann wäre er zwar in der Hölle, aber dort war er wenigstens nicht allein, denn soweit er wusste musste Ruby auch irgendwo dort unten sein. Der Kreuzungsdämon hatte nur höhnisch gelacht. Dean wäre genau da, wo sie ihn haben wollten. Nun war er zurück in dem schäbigen Motelzimmer. Allein. Noch ein Schluck Whiskey, dann nahm er wieder das Buch zur Hand.

 

_Der gelbäugige Mistkerl ist tot. Und du weißt jetzt von meinem Deal. Scheiße, das hättest du nicht erfahren sollen. Du hast mir versprochen, dass du mich retten wirst, aber ehrlicherweise weiß ich nicht, ob ich gerettet werden will. Mann, eigentlich hätte ich schon vor einem Jahr tot sein sollen, wenn Dad nicht gewesen wäre... Dad, der heute offenbar aus der Hölle gestiegen ist. Aber ich wollte dich nicht mit so einem Mist belasten. Ich wollte dir doch die ganzen kleinen Geschichten erzählen, über die wir nie sprechen._

 

_Am 01.Mai 1983 hatte Mom den ganzen Tag immer mal wieder Wehen. Ich habe nur gesehen, dass sie sich manchmal abstützte und tief atmete. Ich war vielleicht verängstigt. Wir haben noch gemeinsam zu Abend gegessen, aber es wurde immer schlimmer. Dad brachte mich zu unseren Nachbarn. Er sagte mir, dass er mit Mom weg fahren müsste, da du auf die Welt kommen würdest. Dann war er weg. Ich habe so eine Angst um Mom gehabt. Woher sollte ich auch wissen, wie eine Geburt abläuft und dass Moms Verhalten normal war?_

 

_Unsere Nachbarn - ihren Name habe ich über all die Jahre vergessen, aber sie haben das ein oder andere Mal auf mich aufgepasst, wenn Mom und Dad keine Zeiten hatten – haben versucht mich zu beruhigen. Doch ich wollte nur zu Mom. Sie sagten mir, dass würde nicht gehen, weil Mom gerade dich zur Welt bringen würde. Aber sobald du da bist, würden sie mit mir ins Krankenhaus fahren. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass das Wort Krankenhaus nicht zu meiner Beruhigung beigetragen hat._

 

_Am nächsten Morgen begann ich dann zu fragen, wann wir endlich ins Krankenhaus fahren könnten. So genervt, wie die Nachbarn irgendwann waren, muss ich jede halbe Stunde gefragt haben. Nach dem Mittagessen war es endlich so weit. Ich war ganz aufgeregt. Endlich würde mich meine kleine Schwester in den Arm nehmen können!_

 

_Mom war total geschafft. Ich meine, du hast dir 17 Stunden Zeit gelassen, da wäre wohl jeder erledigt. Aber Dad empfing mich mit einem Strahlen und einem kleinen Bündel im Arm. „Begrüß deinen Bruder Samuel“, hat er gesagt. Meine Enttäuschung über einen Bruder war in dem Moment verfolgen, als ich dich angesehen habe. Du hast geschlafen, aber als ich dich ansprach hast du die Augen aufgemacht und mich angestrahlt. Du warst so winzig, dass ich mich nicht getraut habe dich auch nur zu berühren._

 

_Bei deiner Geburt hast du 3300 g gewogen und warst 50 cm lang. Keine Ahnung, warum ich das noch weiß, wahrscheinlich weil Dad sie einige Male wiederholte, wenn du mal wieder einen Wachstumsschub hattest. Er murmelte dann so was, wie „Wo ist mein 3300g Baby mit seinen 50cm geblieben?“ Es gab auch so ein kitschiges Kärtchen mit den Daten, der genauen Geburtszeit und einem Fußabdruck, aber das ist, wie alles andere auch, verbrannt._

 

_Nach drei Tagen bist du mit Mom nach Hause gekommen. Ich bin mit Dad zum Krankenhaus gefahren. Auf dem Rückweg durfte ich das erste Mal im Impala auf der Beifahrerseite sitzen, weil Mom mit dir hinten sitzen wollte. Zu Hause angekommen hat Dad dich voller stolz über die Schwelle getragen. Eigentlich wollte ich das machen, aber Mom und Dad haben mir verboten dich zu tragen, weil ich noch zu jung war._

 

Die nächsten Sätze waren offensichtlich nachträglich eingefügt. Die Schrift war deutlich fester und auch die Farbe war von blau auf schwarz gewechselte. Zudem waren die Zeilen unter den Text an den äußersten Blattrand gequetscht. Sam hatte Probleme sie zu entziffern. Als er es geschafft hat, war er ein weiteres Mal überrascht über seinen Bruder.

 

_Deine Geburtsurkunde wurde vom Feuer gefressen. Und ich weiß, dass echte Dokumente für unser Leben eher hinderlich, als hilfreich sind, aber ich habe eine Kopie deiner echten Geburtsurkunde in Lawrence auftreiben können. Blättere um!_

 

Als Sam umblätterte fand er einen Briefumschlag. Darin befand sich tatsächlich eine amtliche Abschrift seiner Geburtsurkunde. Noch nie hatte er ein Dokument besessen, dass echt war und auf dem tatsächlich sein echter Name stand. Auch wenn es nur ein Stück Papier war, so hatte er doch das erste Mal einen Beweis dafür wirklich das Kind von Mary und John Winchester zu sein. Es machte ihn zu einem normalen Menschen.

 

„Danke, Dean“, flüsterte er in die Nacht. Er sah zu dem leeren Bett hinüber. Er würde keine Antwort bekommen. Nach einem Schluck für die Nacht ließ er sich vom Schlaf überkommen.


	5. Ein alter Freund

Sam wurde in dieser Nacht von Alpträumen geplagt. Er sah einen kleinen Dean mit seinen Eltern spielen. Eine glückliche Familie. Doch dann drängte sich eine Ausgeburt der Hölle in Form in ihr Leben. Sam sah sich selbst als sechs Monate altes Baby in der Krippe liegen. Er sah, wie der Gelbäugige ihm Blut in den Mund träufelte, wie seine Mutter an die Decke gezogen wurde, das blutige Nachthemd und schließlich das Feuer. Schweißgebadet wachte er auf. 

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich an dem Tod seiner Mutter schuldig fühlte. Doch seit der Gelbäugige ihm gezeigte hatte, was tatsächlich in jener Nacht passiert war, war es schlimmer geworden. Sicher er war noch ein Baby, aber wenn... Er wischte den Gedanken weg. Ein Baby konnte sich nicht kontrollieren, dass wusste er. Nur sein Herz fühlte es nicht. Sein Herz fühlte Schuld, Schuld am Tod seiner Mutter, Schuld an der Zerstörung seiner Familie, Schuld am Tod seines Vaters und nun auch noch die Schuld am Tod seines Bruders. Warum hatte Dean ihn damals nicht einfach gehen lassen? Warum wollte er seinen Bruder, der alles zerstörte hatte, wieder zurück? 

Plötzlich kam ihm das Motelzimmer viel zu klein vor. Er musste raus hier. Endlich draußen begann er zu laufen. Er lief hinein in die sternenklare Nacht, versuchte vor sich und all der Schuld wegzulaufen. Nach zwei Stunden war er völlig erschöpft zum Motel zurückgekehrt. Kaum hatte er sein Zimmer wieder betreten wurde er von all dieser Schuld und der Einsamkeit überrollt.

Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche. Seine Anruferliste kannte nur wenige Namen. Die letzten 10 Anrufe gingen alle an Dean, aber den konnte er nicht anrufen. Er scrollte durch die Anrufliste, betrachtete den Namen eines alten Freundes. Nach kurzem Zögern steckte er das Handy wieder weg. So packte er seine Sachen und fuhr los. 

Er war nur eine Stunde von seinem Ziel entfernt. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang hatte er sein Ziel erreicht. Er stieg aus und ging langsam auf die Tür zu. Unsicher verharrte er einen Moment, drückte dann aber die Klingel. Geräusche im Haus verrieten ihm, dass der Besitzer wach war. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt. Als der Hausbesitzer erkannte, dass Sam keine Gefahr darstellte, öffnete er die Tür mit einem überraschten „Sam!“. 

„Bobby.“ Es war mehr ein Flüstern. Sam suchte noch nach Worten, da nahm Bobby ihn schon in den Arm. Er stellte keine Fragen und verlangte auch keine Erklärungen. Dafür war Sam seinem Ziehvater mehr als dankbar. 

Bobby machten ihnen einen Kaffee. „Ich bin froh, dass du her gekommen bist.“ Sam nickte nur müde. Zum Reden fehlte ihm die Kraft. Sie saßen sich an dem kleinen Küchentisch gegenüber. Sam stellte fest, dass Bobby aussah, als hätte er die letzten Nächte ebenso viel geschlafen, wie er selbst. Fast könnte er schwören, dass Bobbys Augen vom Weinen gerötet waren. Schweigend tranken sie ihren Kaffee. Das Koffein entfaltete seine Wirkung mit jedem Schluck mehr. 

„Ich kann nicht mehr“, gestand Sam so leise, als hätte er zu sich gesprochen. Er betrachtete den Ölfilm auf seinem Kaffee. Er konnte Bobby nicht ansehen. Zu sehr hallte die Stimme seines Vaters im Kopf: „Ein Winchester gibt nicht auf!“ „Gefühle behindern den Blick fürs Wesentliche!“ 

„Ich weiß gut, was du meinst. Nach De... Die letzten Tage waren auch für mich leicht.“ Bobby schluckte den Kloß, der sich in seinem Hals gebildet hatte, runter. „Aber er hätte nicht gewollt, dass wir aufgeben. Weder du, noch ich. Hör zu Sam, du kannst so lange bleiben, wie du willst. Aber bitte folge nicht der Winchestertradition dich opfern zu wollen. Noch einen von euch zu verlieren, würde mich ins Grab bringen. Verstanden?“

Sam musste unweigerlich an den gescheiterten Deal denken. Doch Bobby hatte Recht, sein Bruder war nicht gestorben, nur damit Sam sein Leben jetzt wegwerfen würde. Er sah von seinem Kaffee auf und sah Bobby zum ersten Mal seit seiner Ankunft in die Augen. „Danke“, war das einzige, was er hervor brachte.


	6. Mommy

Sam richtete sich in Bobbys Gästezimmer ein. Wie oft war er hier gewesen, wenn Dad mal wieder auf Jagd war. Anfangs war Dean auch oft hier, doch je älter sie wurden um so häufiger bestand Dad darauf, dass Dean mit zur Jagd kam. Dann war Sam allein hier. Bei Bobby hat er sich immer sicher und verstanden gefühlt, aber wirklich zu Hause war er hier nicht. Viel zu sehr hatte er sich ein richtiges zu Hause gewünscht, mit Dean, Dad und auch mit seiner Mom. Jetzt hatte er nur noch Bobbys Gästezimmer und einen schwarzen 67er Chevy Impala. Welch Ironie, dass unser Familienwagen von Beginn an Trauer trägt, dachte Sam bitter.

 

Beim Auspacken seiner Sachen fiel im Deans Tagebuch in die Hände. Jedes Mal wenn Sam darin las, spürte er die tiefe Verbundenheit zwischen ihm und seinen Bruder. Es machte ihm auf der anderen Seite aber auch immer wieder bewusst, dass Dean nicht mehr zurück kommen würde. Behutsam schlug er es auf.

 

_Du weißt jetzt also alles, was ich über die Schwangerschaft und die Geburt von dir weiß, doch du weißt nichts über Mom. Klar, du kennst die wenigen Fotos, die wir von ihr haben und du hast sie gesehen, damals in Lawrence, in unserem alten Haus, aber du weißt nichts von ihr. Sammy, ich würde dir gerne so viel von ihr erzählen, aber es ist so schwer an sie zu denken. Ganz besonders, da ich weiß, dass sie nicht da sein wird, wo ich nach meinem Tod hingehe. Es macht mich traurig, dass du sie nie so kennenlernen wirst, wie ich sie kannte. Egal, was ich jetzt schreibe, es werden immer meine Erinnerungen bleiben und nur geschriebene Worte für dich. Ich wünschte, es wäre anders._

 

_Unsere Mom war eine wunderbare Köchin. Am Wochenende, wenn Dad frei hatte, kochte sie immer ein großes Mittagessen. Meistens einen richtigen Sonntagsbraten. Nicht so ein billiger Fast-Food-Kram, den wir jetzt immer in uns rein stopfen. Und wenn ich mal krank war, was selten der Fall war, kennst mich ja, so hat sie mir immer eine Tomaten-Reis-Suppe gekocht. Das habe ihre Mutter auch immer so gemacht, pflegte sie zu sagen. Keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt. Die Hühnersuppe, die Dad uns gekocht hat - wenn er denn mal da war, wenn wir krank waren - konnte Mom Tomaten-Reis-Suppe nicht annähernd das Wasser reichen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mich an das Rezept erinnern._

 

Sam bemerkte, dass die Tinte ein wenig verlaufen war an einigen Stellen. Dean musste es irgendwo im Regen geschrieben haben. Jegliche andere Erklärung, wäre wider Deans Natur. Sam fragte sich das erste Mal, wann Dean die Zeit gefunden hatte, all das zu schreiben. Die beiden verbrachten quasi 24 Stunden mit einander. Einzig wenn Dean mal wieder in einer Bar jemanden aufreißen wollte oder wenn es die Nachforschungen für einen Fall es verlangten, trennten sie sich. Halt, in seinem letzten Jahr hatte Dean zwar nichts anbrennen lassen, aber doch kam er häufiger als sonst nicht erst morgens, sondern spät nachts heim. Sicherlich war er genauso angetrunken, aber dieses dämlich selige Grinsen, was er nach einem One-Night-Stand sonst hatte, fehlte ihm in solchen Nächten. Sam hatte dem keine Beachtung geschenkt, aber jetzt ahnte er, was Dean in diesen Nächsten getan haben musste.

 

_Ich wünschte du hättest einmal einen von Moms Kuchen probieren können. Sie machte einen wunderbaren Kirsch-Pekanuss-Kuchen und von ihrem Apfelkuchen schwärmte die gesamte Nachbarschaft. Jedes Mal, wenn ich heute ein Stück Kuchen esse, dann muss ich an sie denken. Auch wenn kein Stück je wieder so gut schmeckte, wie das von ihrem Kuchen._

 

_Mom war ein Beatles-Fan. Ihr Lieblingslied war „Hey Jude“. Das hat sie uns an Stelle eines Schlafliedes jeden Abend vorgesungen. Erinnerst du dich, wie Dad, du und ich mal wieder auf den Weg in eine neue Stadt waren? Der Song lief plötzlich im Radio, Dad hat das Radio ausgeschaltet. Du wolltest ihn unbedingt hören, aber Dad ist einfach nur wütend geworden. Der Fahrer bestimmt die Musik, war alles was er dazu sagte. Ich war froh, dass Dad sich durchgesetzt hat. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, den Song noch einmal hören zu müssen._

 

_Mom hat bis zu jener Nacht geglaubt, dass Engel über uns wachen. Wir hatten jeder in unserem Zimmer so eine kleine Engelsfigur zu stehen. Ich sag dir eins, Schutzengel machen einen verdammt schlechten Job!_

 

_Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht mehr von Mom berichten kann._

 

Tief bewegt schloss Sam das Tagebuch. Er wusste, wie schwer es Dean gefallen sein musste, sich an Mom zu erinnern. Wie oft hatte er Dean nach ihr gefragt und nie eine Antwort erhalten.

 

Sam hatte einen Plan für den nächsten Tag. Er nahm seinen Laptop und suchte mal nicht nach ungewöhnlichen Todesfällen oder ähnliches, sondern nach Rezepten. Außerdem zog er sich auf sein MP3-Player Beatlessongs.

 

Mit „Hey Jude“ in der Dauerschleife wird er dieser Nacht einschlafen. Es wird die erste Nacht seit einem Jahr sein, die ihm keine Alpträume, sondern echte Erholung verschaffen wird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle, die Hey Jude nicht kennen sollten:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jGN39EgUM-o


	7. Kochkünste

„Junge, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“ Bobby klang besorgt. „Gestern stehst du mitten in der Nacht vor der Tür, bekommst kaum ein Wort raus und heute willst du kochen? Wann hast du das letzte Mal gekocht? Und deine Laune ist auch seltsam.“

 

Eine Tomaten-Reis-Suppe zu kochen gab Sam das Gefühl seiner Familie, besonders seiner Mom und Dean, nah sein zu können. Er musste sich diesem übermächtigen Schmerz und dieser wachsenden Leere nicht ergeben. Er konnte etwas tun, auch wenn es nur kochen war.

 

„Ich habe hier zwei Rezepte. Die würde ich gerne ausprobieren. Mehr nicht“, versicherte ihm Sam.

 

Direkt nach dem Frühstück machte er sich auf den Weg um die notwendigen Zutaten zu kaufen. Er hatte seit Ewigkeiten kein richtiges Essen mehr gehabt. Die letzten Monate mit Dean hatte er auf der Straße verbracht und zum Großteil von Tankstellensnacks oder Automatensandwiches gelebt. Und nach Deans Tod war Essen zur Nebensache verkommen. Er musste ernsthaft überleben, wann er das letzte Mal überhaupt gegessen hatte. Heute hatte er bei Bobby auf dessen Drängen ein bisschen Rührei gegessen, aber davor... Ihm wollte es nicht einfallen.

 

Voll bepackt kehrte er zwei Stunden später zurück in Bobbys Haus. Bobbys Küche war nach einem System geordnet, das nur Bobby selbst verstehen konnte, was sein Vorhaben zu einem echten Abenteuer werden ließ. Jessica hatte oft gebacken, aber Sam durfte ihr nur assistieren. Sein einziger Versuch für sie zu backen misslang fürchterlich. Die Brownies hatten mehr den Namen Blackies verdient. Doch heute war er fest entschlossen einen wunderbaren Apfelkuchen zu backen. „Ein glatter formbarer Teig“, murmelte Sam vor sich hin, als er den klebrigen, fast schleimigen Teig an seinen Händen betrachtete. Er hatte sich genau an das Rezept gehalten, so genau es ohne Küchenwaage eben ging. Gerade als er verzweifelt aufgeben wollte, kam Bobby ihm zu Hilfe. Er schüttete vorsichtig Mehl nach, sodass nach und nach tatsächlich ein formbarer Teig entstand. „Karen“, war die einzige Erklärung auf die nicht gestellte Frage.

 

Der Rest war ein Kinderspiel. Während der Kuchen im Ofen langsam sein wunderbares Aroma nach Äpfeln und Zimt verströmte, köchelte die Suppe auf dem Herd. Nach dem Desaster mit dem Teig, hatte Bobby Reis gekocht. Eine Tüte mit Tomatensuppe konnte Sam ohne Probleme allein aufwärmen.

 

Zur Feier des Tages hatten sie den Tisch eingedeckt, sie hatten eine Tischdecke gefunden, Servietten hatte Sam aus dem Supermarkt mitgebracht und ihr Bier tranken sie aus Gläsern, anstatt wie üblich aus der Flasche. „Wenn du jetzt noch Kerzen aufstellst, werde ich auf deinem Stuhl festbinden und exorzieren“, grummelte Bobby.

 

Sie aßen schweigend. Sam war in seinen Gedanken gefangen. Er versuchte sich Dean als kleines Kind vorzustellen, wie er Mom beim Backen versuchte zu helfen, dabei aber mehr Chaos anrichtete als alles andere. Sollte sein Bruder auf wundersame Weise zurückkehren, würde er ihm genau diesen Kuchen backen. Ein melancholisches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Bobby schaute zwar interessiert zu ihm rüber, war aber umsichtig genug nicht nachzufragen.

 

Die Hände tief in der Spüle mit Geschirr, Töpfen, Schüsseln und sonstigen Kochutensilien vergraben, brach Sam die Stille. „Ich muss ihn irgendwie zurückholen. Um jeden Preis.“ „Sam, du hast deinem Bruder versprochen die Finger von deinen übernatürlichen Kräften zu lassen. Und wenn du daran denkst einen Deal einzugehen, werde ich eigenhändig alle Fotos von dir verbrennen. Ich werde nicht noch einen Winchester beerdigen. Wie willst du also deinen Bruder da raus holen?“ Bobby sprach leise. „Es muss doch einen Weg geben.“ Trotz und Verzweiflung schwangen in Sams Stimme. Bobby seufzte. „Nach Johns Tod war in großer Sorge, sowohl um Dean, als auch um dich. Deswegen habe ich alle meine Bücher gewälzt. Ich habe auch alle meine Kontakte genutzt, aber nichts gefunden, wie man einen Deal rückgängig machen kann. Naja zumindest nicht, ohne das der Effekt zu Nichte gemacht wird.“ Sam schwieg und wusch weiter ab. Er vertraute Bobby, doch er würde einen Weg finden und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat.


	8. Dad

Sam zog sich immer mehr zurück. Er wollte nicht mit Bobby sprechen, obwohl dieser immer versuchte mit ihm zu reden. Sam wollte nur eins: Einen Weg finden Dean aus der Hölle zu befreien. Seit einer Woche war er nun bei Bobby. Er trainierte härter, als jemals zu vor in seinem Leben. Den Rest der Zeit verbrachte er mit Nachforschungen. Er hatte aus Bobbys reichhaltiger Bibliothek alle wichtigen Werke in sein Zimmer geschafft. Irgendetwas musste es geben.

 

Die Schrecken, die in den Büchern beschrieben waren, waren so überwältigend, dass er beschloss einen Pause einzulegen. So saß er auf der Motorhaube des Impala, ein Bier in der rechten Hand und Deans Tagebuch in der linken. Die warme Maisonne bemerkte er nur am Rande.

 

_Ich habe mich gerade von Lisa verabschiedet. Und von Ben. Lisa hat mir versichert, dass er nicht mein Sohn ist. Auf der einen Seite bin ich froh. Ich meine, was für ein Vater wäre ich schon? Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich bald ein toter Vater wäre, was könnte ich einem Kind schon bieten? Ein Leben auf der Straße, wie unser Dad? Auf der anderen Seite ist das einzige was ich der Welt hinterlasse mein Baby, das eigentlich Dad gehörte und dieses dämliche Tagebuch._

 

_Ich weiß, dass es zwischen dir und Dad mehr Streit, denn alles andere gab. Gott, wie oft stand ich hilflos zwischen euch und habe gehofft, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig umbringt. Und doch wurde ich durch Ben heute daran erinnert, dass es auch mal anders war, dass ich einen Dad kannte, der nicht von blinder Rache getrieben war. Die Marine steckte ihm auch schon vor dem Brand in den Knochen, aber Mom schien in ihm die liebevolle Seite wachzuhalten._

 

_Er hat mit mir viel im Garten gespielt, meistens Football. Er war derjenige, der mich zu Bett brachte. Er las mir Geschichten vor und versicherte mir immer, dass keine Monster im Schrank waren. Er wusste ja noch nichts von den realen Monstern, die da draußen oder auch im Schrank lauerten. Ich habe damals geglaubt, dass uns niemals etwas zustoßen könnte, weil Dad da war um alles schlechte abzuwehren._

 

_Als du geboren wurdest, hat er sich auch um dich gekümmert. Wenn du Mom mal wieder die ganze Nacht auf Trab gehalten hast, hat er dich den ganzen Tag umhergetragen, damit Mom schlafen kann. Wenn es das Wetter schön war, hat er uns in den Impala gesetzt und wir sind an den See gefahren. Nach einer ganz schlimmen Nacht durften wir sogar einmal mit in die Werkstatt. Ich glaube seine Kollegen haben über ihn gelacht, aber es war ihm egal._

 

_Er hat Mom wirklich geliebt, auch wenn sie manchmal sehr gestritten haben. Ein Streit war so schlimm, dass er sogar für ein paar Tage nicht zu Hause geschlafen hat. Und uns auch hat er auch geliebt. Er hatte immer Angst, dass wir uns verletzen könnten. Dad hatte diesen alten Revolver bei sich im Nachtschrank. Ich habe ihn entdeckt und wollte damit spielen. Als Dad entdeckte, dass ich mit seiner Waffe hantierte, ist er wütend geworden und hat sie mir abgenommen. Er sagte, wenn ich schießen lernen will, dann erst, wenn ich volljährig bin und nicht mehr zu Hause wohne. Dann sagte er noch was über seine Vergangenheit und was er da gesehen hätte, aber das habe ich nicht verstanden als Kind. Ich denke er hat den Krieg gemeint,in dem vor unserer Geburt war._

 

_In all den Jahren habe ich immer gehofft, dass ein Teil dieses Mannes noch in ihm steckte. Die Hoffnung, dass wir den Gelbäugigen schnell finden würden und wir zu diesem normalen Leben zurückkehren könnten, habe ich genauso wenig aufgeben, wie die Hoffnung, dass du unseren Dad so kennenlernen könntest, wie ich es getan habe._

 

Sam schlug das Tagebuch zu. Ihm war nie bewusst gewesen, dass Dean auch einen anderen Dad kannte. Einen Vater, der nicht durch den Tod seiner Frau traumatisiert wurde, sondern ein Vater, der seine Familie liebte. Wollte Dean diesem Vater so sehr gefallen, dass er sich in den kleinen folgsamen Soldaten verwandelte, der er bis zu Dads Tod war? Er trank sein Bier aus und ging zurück ins Haus. Er wollte jetzt nicht auch noch über Dad nachdenken, er wollte Dean retten. Also machte er sich wieder an seine Nachforschungen.

 

Er nahm sich Dante Alighier is  Divina Commedia vor. Er erhoffte sich eine detaillierte Beschreibung der Hölle zu finden. Außerdem wollte er wissen, wie Dante es geschafft hatte in die Hölle, das Fegefeuer und dann in den Himmel zu gelangen. Ihm war, als wären all die Nachforschungen wie die neunte Zeile des dritten Gesangs:  „Lasst jede Hoffnung, wenn ihr eingetreten“. Er wusste, wo sich ein Tor zur Hölle befand, dieses ließ sich jedoch nur mit dem Colt öffnen. Sollte es überhaupt noch mal funktionieren. Wie würde Sam verhindern können, dass all diese Dämonen aus ihrem feurigen Gefängnis entkämen? Und selbst wenn er es schaffen würde in die Hölle durchzudringen, wo sollte er Dean suchen. Laut Dante gab es neun Kreise in der Hölle, aber in welchen hatten sie Dean gesperrt? In den zweiten zu den Wollüstigen?

 

Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Bobby stand mit zwei Bier in der Hand in der Tür. „Bitte sag mir, dass du dich nicht die ganze Zeit damit beschäftigst, wie du Dean aus der Hölle retten kannst. Seit du hier bist hast, hast du kaum mit mir gesprochen. Entweder hast du hier oben gehockt und dich in die Büchern vergraben oder du bist mir aus den Weg gegangen.“

 

Sam hatte keine Lust darüber zu diskutieren, aber er wusste dass sich Bobby nicht würde mit einfachen Ausreden würde abspeisen lassen. Die Sorgen, die in Bobbys Worten mitschwangen, waren dafür einfach zu groß.

 

Sam seufzte, nahm einen Schluck von dem kalten Bier und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst. Aber die Sache mit Dean muss ich allein durchziehen. Er ist das einzige, was ich an Familie habe.“

 

„Familie endet nicht mit dem Blut“, grollte Bobby „Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich die ganze Zeit mache, du Idiot? Ich habe bei John einen Ausweg gesucht, ich habe das letzte Jahr einen Ausweg aus dem Deal gesucht und bin nochmal eine Unterlagen durchgegangen, ob ich damals etwas übersehen habe. Nichts! Glaubst du, ich würde Dean seinem Schicksal überlassen, wenn ich auch nur die geringste Ahnung hätte, wie ich ihn retten kann?“

 

Gerade als Sam zu einer Erklärung ansetzen wollte, klingelte sein Telefon.

 

„Wenn du deinen Bruder wirklich retten willst, komm heute Nacht nach Lawrence. Das erste Motel an der Interstate, Zimer 241.“ Noch bevor Sam überhaupt etwas sagen konnte, legte die Anruferin auf. Sein ausgeprägter Jägerinstinkt sagte ihm, dass das nur eine Falle sein konnte.

 

„Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für Erklärungen. Ich muss weg. Offenbar gibt es jemanden, der einen Weg kennt Dean zu retten. Sie will mich heute Nacht treffen.“ Noch während er sprach, begann er seine Sachen zusammen zu packen.

 

Bobby beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Du weißt, dass das eine Falle ist?“, war der einzige halbherzige Versuch Sam vom Fahren abzuhalten. Keine Viertelstunde nach dem Anruf saß Sam im Impala.


	9. Wiedersehen macht Freude?

Sam fuhr die knapp 400 Meilen in einer Rekordzeit von viereinhalb Stunden. Im Motel angekommen, wurde er von zwei Dämonen überrascht. Die beiden überwältigten ihn und brachten Rubys Messer schnell in ihren Besitz. Sie hielten ihn so fest, dass er sich nicht mehr rühren konnte. Ein weiblicher Dämon betrat den Raum und nahm das Messer an sich. „Danke, dass du mein Messer für mich aufbewahrt hast.“ „Ruby!“, brachte Sam hervor. Diesem Miststück hatte er vertraut und nun hatte sie ihn in eine tödliche Falle gelockt. Ruby hob das Messer. Dann habe ich das erste Problem, das Eindringen in die Hölle, ja schon mal gelöst, dachte sich Sam. Er schloss die Augen. Vor seinem Tod wollte er seine Liebsten nochmal vor seinem geistigen Auge sehen und nicht diese Dämonen. Er dachte an Dean, wie sie zusammen sein erstes Bier getrunken hatten. Er dachte an Jessica und wie glücklich er war, als sie endlich zusammen gezogen sind.

 

Er merkte einen Luftzug und machte sich auf einen stechenden Schmerz gefasst, ähnlich wie der als Jake ihm das Messer in den Rücken gerammt hatte. Doch stattdessen merkte er, wie der Griff der Dämonen nachließ. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen wieder. Ruby stand mit ihrem Messer in der Hand vor ihm. Die zwei anderen Dämonen lagen tot neben ihm.

 

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich so empfangen musste. Aber ich musste Lilith davon überzeugen, dass sie mich wieder an die Oberfläche lässt. Ich habe ihr angeboten, dich zu töten. Das schien zu überzeugen.“

 

„Kannst du mir helfen Dean zu retten?“ Es war das einzige, was Sam interessierte.

 

Für einen Moment zögerte sie. „Ich kann es versuchen, aber ich es dir nicht versprechen. Eine menschliche Seele aus der Hölle zu befreien, ist schwer. Man braucht so viel Macht, wie ich sie allein nicht habe. Aber wenn wir zusammenarbeiten könnten wir es vielleicht schaffen. Du musst mir vertrauen. Kannst du das?“

 

„Was muss ich machen?“ Ob er Ruby vertraute oder nicht, konnte er später immer noch entscheiden. Im Moment zählte nur, dass Ruby ihm einen Weg anbot, Dean womöglich zurück zu holen.

 

„Als erstes musst du fit werden. Du siehst schrecklich aus. Wann hast du das letzte Mal vernünftig geschlafen oder gegessen? Ich werde dir einen Burger und mir ein paar Pommes holen.“

 

Mit diesen Worten war Ruby verschwunden. Sam informierte Bobby per SMS, dass er eine Weile bräuchte um der Spur zu folgen. Dann ging er ins Bad. Sein Spiegelbild war ihm fremd. Seine Haare waren stumpf, sein Gesicht aschfahl und unter seinen Augen hatten sich dicke Ringe gebildet. Die kurze Auszeit bei Bobby hatte keinerlei Verbesserungen seines Zustandes gebracht. Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein Haar und verließ das Bad wieder.

 

Sam war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob es eine Falle von Ruby gewesen war. Klar, hatte sie die Dämonen getötet, als sie die Chance hatte ihn zu töten, aber sie war auch ein Dämon. Und sie hatte ihn angelogen, als sie sagte, sie könne Dean vor der Hölle retten. Er beschloss seine Zweifel und seinen Instinkt ernst zu nehmen, aber Ruby eine Chance zu geben. Töten konnte er sie später immer noch, doch erst wollte er wissen, welchen Weg sie ihm vorschlagen würde.

 

Ruby würde noch mindestens eine halbe Stunden brauchen, bevor sie wieder zurück kam, wenn sie es denn überhaupt tat. Die Zeit reichte aus um noch ein bisschen in Deans Tagebuch zu lesen.

 

_Ich würde dir gerne mehr berichten aus der Zeit vor dem Feuer, aber auch ich kann mich nur noch vage daran erinnern. An die Nacht des Brandes will ich nicht denken. Du weißt sowieso genauso viel darüber wie ich. Die erste Zeit danach haben wir in einem Hotel verbracht. Ich glaube, die Versicherung hat es bezahlt. Dad hat versucht, so gut wie möglich einen Alltag für uns aufrecht zu erhalten, aber es war schwer._

 

_Ich habe nicht verstanden, was passiert ist. Ich habe ihn gefragt, wo Mom ist und wann sie wieder kommt. „Sie ist tot. Sie wird nie wieder kommen“, sagte er mit einer Stimme, die ich so bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte und auch nie wieder gehört habe. Danach habe ich nur noch sehr wenig gesprochen. Ich konnte auch nach Dads Ansage nicht verstehen, wo Mom war. Ich wusste nur, dass ich Dad nicht mehr nach ihr fragen darf. So blieb ich mit meinen Fragen allein. Gesprochen habe ich danach nur noch, wenn ich es notwendig war._

 

_Und Dad war mit dir beschäftigt. Du hast kaum noch was gegessen, sodass Dad mit dir jeden Tag zum Arzt gegangen ist. Du musstest sogar eine Nacht ins Krankenhaus. Dad ist bei dir geblieben, während ich bei unsern Nachbarn geschlafen habe. Als du entlassen wurdest, hat Dad mir dein Fläschchen in die Hand gedrückt in der Hoffnung, dass du dann mehr trinkst. Ich durfte dich vorher nie füttern. Wie durch ein Wunder hast du bei mir fast alles getrunken. Von da an war ich für deine Mahlzeiten zuständig. Dad hat alles vorbereitet, aber ich war derjenige, der dich füttern musste._

 

_So sehr Dad versuchte Normalität herzustellen, wurde es doch von Tag für Tag schwieriger für ihn. In dieser Zeit bin ich nachts oft durch Alpträume geweckt wurden. Danach wollte ich nur zu Dad, der lag jedoch nicht in seinem Bett, sondern eigentlich immer vor dem Fernseher. Meistens hat er geschlafen. Dann habe ich meine Decke geholt, habe ich mich auf seinen Schoß gesetzt und uns beide zugedeckt. Und immer konnte ich den Alkohol riechen._

 

_Noch vor meinem 5. Geburtstag haben wir Lawrence verlassen. Dad fuhr mit uns zu Pastor Jim. Dad wurde von ihm in die Welt der Jäger eingeführt und mit uns hat er gespielt, so gut es eben ging. Wir waren so lange dort, dass ich gehofft hatte ein neues zu Hause zu haben, doch Dad hatte andere Pläne. Im Frühjahr packten wir unsere Sachen und begannen unser neues Leben im Impala._

 

_Die Nacht des Feuers war eine der schlimmsten Nächte meines Lebens und die Zeit danach war eine der schwersten Zeiten. Ich weiß, dass ich dir glückliche Erinnerungen hinterlassen wollte, doch habe ich nie darüber gesprochen, wie die zeit nach dem Feuer war und jetzt schien der richtige Zeitpunkt darüber zu schreiben._

 

Sam hörte, wie sich auf dem Flur jemand nährte. Schnell verstaute er das Tagebuch, da trat auch schon Ruby ein. In den Händen hatte sie zwei Tüten mit Fastfood und Softdrinks. Das Essen könnte vergiftet sein, aber das war Sam egal. Er wusste, dass er Essen brauchte um genug Kraft zu haben, für das was vor ihm lag.

 

„Wie kann ich Dean retten“, wollte Sam nach dem Essen endlich wissen.

 

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du etwas Schlaf brauchst? Was wir vorhaben wird anstrengend, du musst dich ausruhen.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Ruby auf das zweite Bett im Zimmer fallen.

 

„Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft, dass du hier schläfst. Müssen Dämonen überhaupt schlafen? Es ist schon verrückt genung, dass ich überhaupt mit dir rede, aber mir dir im gleichen Raum schlafen? Vergiss es. Raus!“

 

„Sam ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Weißt du wie gefährlich es für mich da draußen ist? Ich bin gerade erst der Hölle entkommen, ich habe Lilith betrogen und ich habe einen Winchester gerettet. Lilith hat sicher schon ein Kopfgeld auf mich ausgesetzt! Wenn du mir nicht traust, gut, dann kette mich ans Bett oder ich verbringe die Nacht in einer Teufelsfalle. Wenn du mich rausschmeißt, ist mein Angebot hinfällig und die kannst selbst zu sehen, wie du Dean wieder hoch holst.“

 

Sam überlegte kurz. Er vertraute ihr nicht so sehr, dass er sie einfach so frei laufen ließ, während er schlief, aber wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm half, blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl, als sie heute Nacht hier bleiben zu lassen.

 

„Ich werde dich fesseln und in eine Teufelsfalle sperren. Und nur damit das klar ist, sollte das eine Falle sein, werde ich dich töten!“

 

Sam hatte kein gutes Gefühl, als er sich selbst schlafen legte. Ruby dürfte eigentlich keine Gefahr darstellen, aber er war immer noch ein Jäger und Ruby immer noch ein Dämon. Die Nacht brachte Sam trotz aller Widrigkeiten ein wenig Schlaf.


	10. Die Macht der Gedanken

Am nächsten Morgen befreite er Ruby. Während er selbst duschte und sich für den Tag fertig machte, brach sie auf um Frühstück und Kaffee zu holen. Das regelmäßige Essen tat ihm offensichtlich gut. Er fühlte sich irgendwie gestärkt. Er hätte nicht beschreiben können, aber er fühlte neue Kräfte in sich wachsen.

 

Nach dem Essen brachen sie zu einer verlassenen Hütte auf. Dort befand sich bereits ein an einen Stuhl geketteter Dämon in einer Teufelsfalle. Ruby wollte ihm nicht erklären, wie sie das geschafft hatte, forderte ihn aber auf den Dämon auszutreiben.

  
„ Exorcizamus te", beginnt Sam. Ruby gib t ihm jedoch zu verstehen, dass er nicht weiter sprechen soll. „Du sollst ihn mit deinen Kräften austreiben und nicht mit Worten. Oder willst du, dass ich auch verschwinde?“

 

Sam war geschockt. Bis zu Azazels Tod hatte er ab und an Visionen, einmal hatte er sogar einen Schrank mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken bewegt, aber einen Dämon hat er nie mit seinen Kräften ausgetrieben. Auch die anderen besonderen Kinder, die er getroffen hatte, konnten nichts vergleichbares.

 

„Du musst dich nur konzentrieren!“

 

Immer noch verwirrt, versuchte Sam sich trotzdem auf die Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er stellte sich vor, dass der Dämon die Hände um die Seele seiner Hülle gelegt hatte. In Gedanken legte er seine eigenen Hände auf die des Dämons und versuchte seine Hände zwischen die Seele und die Dämonenklauen zu bringen. Tatsächlich reagierte der gefesselte Dämon auf diese Vorstellung mit einem hämischen Grinsen. Sam stellte sich die Szenerie nun noch genauer vor, malte sich aus, wie er die Muskeln seiner Hand anspannt, wie sich die Hand des Dämons anfühlte und die menschliche Seele darunter. Und er sah langsam ein wenig schwarzen Rauch aus der menschlichen Hülle quellen. Je länger er versuchte den Exorzismus durchzuziehen um so heftiger wurden die Kopfschmerzen. Blut rann aus seiner Nase. Der Dämon lachte, fing an sich lustig zu machen. Es gelang Sam nur noch mit äußerster Mühe sich auf den Dämon zu konzentrieren. Da nahm Ruby ihr Messer und erstach den Dämon samt Hülle.

 

Sam war von dem Schmerz so überwältigt, dass er fast zusammengebrochen wäre. Er setzte sich auf den nächst besten Stuhl. In ihm machten sich sowohl Überraschung über seine Fähigkeit, als auch Frustration über das schlechte Ereignis breit. Die Vorstellung Dämonen mit der Macht seiner Gedanken austreiben zu können beunruhigte Sam. Er zwang sich zu tiefen Atemzügen um seine Gedanken und die stechenden Kopfschmerzen in den Griff zu bekommen.

 

„Für den Anfang war das gar nicht mal so schlecht. Die Kopfschmerzen werden vergehen.“ Ruby stand mit Schmerztabletten und einem Glas Wasser vor ihm. Dankbar nahm er das Angebot an. „Die Zeit wird kommen, dass du einen Dämon mit einem einzigen Gedanken töten kannst. Du musst nur genug üben. Dann werden wir Lilith finden und sie davon 'überzeugen' den Vertrag deines Bruder aufzuheben.“

 

Sam hatte Dean versprochen seine Psychokräfte nicht mehr anzuwenden, aber wenn er damit Lilith besiegen konnte und Dean retten konnte, so sollte das in Ordnung gehen. Lilith stand auf seiner Liste, der zu tötenden Dämonen, sowieso an erster Stelle. Eine Frage musste er Ruby aber noch stellen. „Warum hat mir der Gelbäugige die Kraft gegeben Dämonen zu töten? Und warum habe ich diese Kraft immer noch, nachdem er tot ist? Alle anderen Kräfte sind nach seinem Tod wie von selbst verschwunden.“

 

Ruby zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dass Azazel nicht wusste, bei welchem Kind sich die Kräfte wie entwickeln würden. Und das du jetzt Dämonen austreiben kannst, könnte daran liegen, dass dein Verlust enorme psychische Kräfte freisetzen konnte, von denen du bisher nichts gewusst hast. Lass uns zurück ins Motel fahren.“

 

Langsam richtete sich Sam auf. Die Schmerzmittel wirkten bereits, aber die Schmerzen waren noch deutlich zu fühlen. Dazu kam die unglaubliche Erschöpfung nicht nur auf körperlicher Ebene, sondern auch auf mentaler. Normalerweise würde er sich während der Fahrt zum Motel auf dem Beifahrersitz ausruhen, vielleicht sogar ein wenig schlafen, aber was dieser Tage schon normal. Ein Gedanke kam in ihm auf.

 

„Sag mal Ruby, kannst du eigentlich Auto fahren?“ Als der Dämon nickte, warf er ihr die Schlüssel des Impalas rüber. Wenn Dean erfahren würde, dass ein Dämon sein Baby fährt, würde er Sam sicherlich dafür töten, aber Dean war nicht hier. Und sollte er sich, ob dieser Unverfrorenheit seines Bruders doch aus dem Grab erheben um ihn heimzusuchen, dann hätte Sam sein Ziel auch ohne Psychokräfte erreicht. Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

 

Im Auto lehnte sich Sam gegen die kühle Fensterscheibe. Das Motorgeräusch und die sanften Erschütterungen ließen ihn, wie so oft zuvor, ihn einen Dämmerschlaf fallen. Das ein Dämon das Auto lenkte war für den Moment egal. Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

 

Nach einer Weile stoppte der Wagen und der Geruch von frischem Kaffee drang in Sams Nase. Er öffnete die Augen. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen, warum eine Frau auf dem Fahrersitz des Impalas saß. Sie parken vor einem Diner, zwischen ihnen standen zwei Becher mit heißem Kaffee. Dankbar griff Sam zu.

 

Als Ruby zu ihrem Becher griff, bemerkte Sam eine frische Wunde an Rubys Unterarm. „Was ist denn da passiert?“ Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Mund verlassen, bemerkte er, dass deutlich Sorge in seinen Worten mitschwang.

 

Ruby nestelte an ihren Ärmel. „Das ist nichts. Ich war ungeschickt, als ich den Dämon gefangen genommen habe.“ Der Schnitt sah frisch aus, doch den Dämon musste Ruby schon gestern gefangen genommen haben. Sam warf Ruby noch einen verwunderten Blick zu, fragte aber nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen wandte er sich wieder dem Kaffee zu.

 

Ruby nahm den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus ihrem Becher. „Ich fahr dich jetzt zurück ins Motel. Während du dich ausruhst, werde ich uns einen neuen Dämon beschaffen, damit wir dein Training fortsetzen können.“


	11. Erste Schritte in ein Jägerleben

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nach Weihnachtsstress und Jahreswechsel gibt es auch ein neues Kapitel.
> 
> Frohes neues Jahr!

Im Motelzimmer angekommen nahm sich Sam ein kühles Bier. Sein Handy blinkte pausenlos. Bobby ließ nicht locker ihn anzurufen und Nachrichten zu schreiben, doch Sam wollte nicht mit Bobby sprechen. Was sollte er ihm sagen. Ich trainiere gerade dafür Dämonen mit meinen Gedanken auszutreiben? Er wusste, dass Bobby, ebenso wie sein Bruder, an dieser Stelle kein Spaß verstand und im Moment hatte er keinen Lust zu erklären was er tat. Stattdessen nahm er das Tagebuch zur Hand.

 

_Der Tag an dem Pastor Jim verließen, erklärte Dad mir, dass ich ab sofort eine wichtige Aufgabe hätte. Ich müsste auf dich aufpassen, während er dafür sorgen würde, dass keine andere Mom je wieder so sterben würde wie unsere. Es wäre nur vorübergehend. Das es nicht nur vorübergehend war, wissen wir beide heute, aber damals zweifelten weder Dad noch ich an dieser Aussage._

 

_Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit im Auto, kamen wir in einem Motel an. Dad streute überall Salz aus. Er sagte nicht warum, aber bestand darauf, dass auf keinen Fall die Linien unterbrochen werden dürften._

 

_Die ersten Male war Dad nur ein paar Stunden weg, doch es wurde immer länger. Und dann blieb er das erste Mal nachts weg. Die erste Nacht mit dir allein war hart. Ich wusste nicht, wo Dad war und hoffte inständig, dass er wieder kommen würde. Ich hab dich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit ins Bett gelegt, aber du wolltest nicht schlafen. Erst als ich mich zu dir legte, hast du dich beruhigt. Irgendwann müssen wir beide eingeschlafen sein. Als ich aufwachte, war Dad immer noch nicht wieder da, aber die Sonne schon wieder aufgegangen. Ich machte dir also Frühstück und wartete, dass Dad zurück kam._

 

_Gegen Mittag ist er dann endlich aufgetaucht. Er war verletzt und ziemlich mies drauf. Er murmelte was von, er wollte eher da sein, aber es sei was dazwischen gekommen. Ich wollte nicht, dass Dad traurig ist, also habe ich ihm gesagt, dass es schon gut sei. Er verschwand für eine Weile im Bad. Als er wieder zurück kam war, das Blut weg. Er hat uns beide geschnappt und wir sind in einen Fastfoodladen gefahren. Damals warst du noch cool und hast Burger mit Pommes verdrückt, nicht dein Hasenfutter._

 

_Er versprach mir, uns nie wieder allein zurück zu lassen und tatsächlich hat er in der nächsten Zeit zumindest dafür gesorgt, dass nachts jemand ein Auge auf uns hatte._

 

Deans offene Worte ließen Sam erschaudern. Er wusste zwar, dass Dean ihn erzogen hatte, aber wie früh Dean bereits die Verantwortung für die ganze Familie übernommen hatte, hatte Sam nicht annähernd erahnt. Sam erinnerte sich an die vielen Male, als er Dean das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, weil er das Essen nicht wollte, weil er nicht umziehen wollte oder er einfach nicht akzeptiert hatte, dass sein Bruder seine Bettzeiten zu bestimmen hatte. Nach Stanford hatte Sam ein paar halbherzige Versuche unternommen Dean dafür zu danken, aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl viel zu wenig Dankbarkeit gezeigt zu haben. Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter. Und wandte sich wieder dem Tagebuch zu.

 

_Deine ersten Schritte hast du dann auch gemacht, weil du zu mir wolltest. Ich saß auf der Couch vor dem Fernseher und du hast auf dem Boden gespielt. Du hast dich erst am Bett hochgezogen und bist einfach auf die Couch zugelaufen. Bis Dad dich hat laufen sehen, hat es noch eine ganze Weile gedauert. Er hat dich die meiste Zeit getragen. Und du wusstest damals schon wie du deinen Hundeblick einsetzen musst, damit Dad auch wirklich immer getragen hat, wenn du es wolltest._

 

_Als du dann nicht nur unsichere Schritte zwischen Bett und Sofa machen konntest, sondern richtig laufen konntest, musste ich dich immer im Auge behalten. In jedem noch so kargen Motelzimmer hast du etwas gefunden, was interessant für dich war, aber leider nicht immer für Kinderhände bestimmt._

 

_Ich weiß nicht wie, aber einmal bist du an ein ziemlich spitzes Messer gekommen. Du bist bist damit einfach losgelaufen. Auf meine eindringlich vorgebrachte Bitte, es fallen zu lassen hast du nicht reagiert, sondern bist nur noch schneller vor mir weggelaufen. Ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, als hinter dir her zu hechten und dir das Messer unsanft aus der Hand zu schlagen. Ich muss deine Hand ziemlich hart erwischt haben, weil sie in den Tagen danach ein eindeutig blaues Muster aufwies. Als Dad nach Hause kam, verlangte er zu wissen, was passiert war. Ich erstattete Bericht. Dad war zwar nicht begeistert über das was ich getan habe, aber er hat nichts weiter dazu gesagt._

 

_Das war das erste Mal, dass ich geschlagen habe und ich würde mir heute wünschen, dass ich sagen könnte auch das letzte Mal. Nicht, dass du es dir nicht das ein oder andere Mal verdient hast, wie nachdem dich dieser verrückte Psychiater dazu gebracht hat auf mich zu schießen, aber du es hast es so viele Male nicht verdient. Du warst einfach nur ein Kind, das wie jedes andere Kind auch Flausen im Kopf hat._

 

Hatte Dean sich gerade entschuldigt? Ungläubig las Sam die letzten Zeilen noch einmal. Sicherlich, war Dean nicht immer zimperlich mit ihm umgegangen, aber er hatte Sam nie wirklich misshandelt. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Dean selbst noch ein Kind war, als er die Verantwortung für Sam übernehmen musste, da war es doch normal, dass er ihm aus Überforderung mal eine gelangt hatte. Die Verletzungen, die er sich im Laufe der Jahre bei der Jagd zugezogen hatten, waren auf jeden Fall weiter schlimmer. Manchmal war es in der Schule nicht leicht gewesen seine Verletzungen zu erklären, aber es wurde nie jemand misstrauisch und hat die Behörden informiert. Sie waren vermutlich nie lang genug an einem Ort, als das jemand hätte misstrauisch werden können.

 

Sam starrte aus dem Fenster, als er die Liste seiner schweren Verletzungen innerlich durchging. Nahe zu jeder Knochen in seinem Körper war zumindest einmal angebrochen gewesen, mal abgesehen von den unzähligen Schnitt-, Stich- und Bisswunden, die er sich im Laufe seines Jägerlebens zugezogen hatte. Doch die körperlichen Narben waren weit harmloser als seine seelischen. Ein 26jähriger Collegeabbrecher, Vollwaise und ausgebildeter Mörder war eine gute Zusammenfassung seines Lebens. Ein Wunder, dass ich mit diesem Lebenslauf noch nicht Konzernchef geworden bin, dachte Sam sarkastisch. Der Strudel aus Trauer, Selbstverachtung und Wut hatte ihn wieder gefangen genommen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er zur Whiskeyflasche. Das Brennen des harten Alkohols in seiner Kehle hieß er mehr als Willkommen. All der Tatendrang der letzten Tage, die Hoffnung mit Rubys Hilfe Dean doch retten zu können, all das schlug an jenem späten Nachmittag um in Hoffnungslosigkeit und Depressionen. Er hatte Dean ein Jahr nicht vor der Hölle bewahren können, warum sollte er es jetzt schaffen Dean aus dieser zu befreien. Ein weiterer großer Schluck aus der Flasche. Und ohne es zu merken hatte Sam innerhalb einer halben Stunde die ganze Flasche ausgetrunken.

  
Auf dem Weg ins Bad machte sich die Wirkung des Alkohols deutlich bemerkbar. Nur mühsam konnte er sich auf den Beinen halten. Warum musste sich das ganze Zimmer auch so der Maßen bewegen? Irgendwie schaffte es Sam zum Bad, dort zu verrichten, was zu verrichten war und zurück ins Bett. Dort lag er nun wieder. Und obwohl, er schon eine ganze Flasche Whiskey in sich rein gekippt hatte, so war dieses Loch in ihm, das ihm so viel Schmerz bereitete, immer noch da. Zum Glück hatte er noch eine Flasche Whiskey in der Tasche. Ohne groß nachzudenken brach er auch diese an. Schluck für Schluck wurden seine Augen schwerer und der Schmerz ein wenig erträglicher, bis ihm schließlich die Augen zufielen und er nichts mehr spürte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für den Kudo. Es ist mein erster Kudo hier überhaupt. Ich habe mich sehr gefreut.


	12. Böses Erwachen

„Sam! Sam! SAM!“ Durch einen dicken Nebel vernahm Sam eine weibliche Stimme, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Augen waren schwer und der Geschmack in seinem Mund ließ sich nur als widerwärtig beschreiben.

 

„Sam. Mach die Augen auf!“ Wieder diese weibliche Stimme, die er nicht zuordnen konnte. Sie schien keine Bedrohung für ihn zu sein, zumindest schien es im Moment so. Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen. Das Erste, was er wahrnahm war dieses unglaublich grelle Licht, sodass er seine Augen sofort wieder schloss.

 

„Ein Glück bist du wach.“ Zu wem gehörte nur diese weibliche Stimme, in der so etwas wie Sorge durchklang. Je häufiger er die Stimme hörte umso sympathischer fand er sie. Doch viel wichtiger war, wo er war und warum er sich in diesem Zustand befand. Mit größter Willenskraft formte Sam die Worte „Was“ und „Wo“. Seine Stimme klang dabei rau und gewissermaßen fremd.

 

„Ich bin gerade zurück gekommen, als ich dich hier auf dem Bett fand. Mit anderthalb leeren Whiskeyflaschen um dich herum.“ Sam erinnerte sich, an den gestrigen Abend, an die Verzweiflung, an den Alkohol, nicht aber an die Frau, die offensichtlich bei ihm war. Aber zumindest war sein körperlicher Zustand durch einen gewaltigen Kater zu erklären. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden, warum eine Frau bei ihm war. Mit aller Kraft und die Kopfschmerzen ignorierend öffnete er die Augen. Verschwommen konnte er eine dunkelhaarige Frau erkennen. Die Gestalt kam ihm nicht unbekannt vor. Sam versuchte die letzten Tage zu rekonstruieren. Er war bei Bobby, dann hatte er einen Anruf bekommen und war auf diese..., das war Ruby, brach sich die Erkenntnis ihren Weg.

 

„Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich. Hast du außerdem dem Alkohol noch was genommen?“ Sam entging nicht, wie besorgt die Dämonin zu sein schien. Ein Dämon kümmert sich um einen Jäger, komische Zeit. Sam versuchte seinen Kopf zu schütteln bereute dies aber schlagartig. „Nein“, brachte er hervor. Erleichterung macht sich in Rubys Gesicht breit.

 

Plötzlich merkte Sam, wie sich sein Mageninhalt den Weg ins Freie bahnen wollte. Er stürzte ins Bad und schaffte es gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Toilette. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit würgte er nur noch trocken. Er ging zum Waschbecken und spülte seinen Mund gründlich aus, bevor er zu Ruby zurückkehrte.

  
„Was sollte das?“, fragte sie in einer Mischung aus Sorge und Ärger. „Naja, ich wollte nicht unbedingt hier ins Zimmer ko...“ „Das meine ich nicht. Warum hast du dich so zulaufen lassen?“ Sam verdrehte die Augen. Er war kein kleines Kind mehr, wenn er sich zulaufen lassen wollte, dann lies er sich zulaufen, da musste er sich nicht rechtfertigen und schon gar nicht vor Ruby. „Bist du jetzt meine Mutter oder was?“, war Sams ärgerliche Antwort. Dabei setzte er sich wieder auf sein Bett, weil er seinem Kreislauf noch nicht wirklich traute.

 

Ruby ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Bett nieder. „Ich habe mir einfach Sorgen um dich gemacht. Dean ist nicht dafür gestorben, dass du dein Leben jetzt so weg wirfst. Ich weiß, es ist schwer für dich, aber mit der Zeit wird es besser.“

 

„Nein! Geh! Jetzt sofort! Ich will nicht darüber reden! Und was weißt du schon?“ Eine Mischung aus unbändiger Wut und Trauer stieg in Sam auf. Er schubste Ruby unsanft vom Bett zur Tür. Er wollte nicht über Dean reden.

 

In der Tür stehend sah Ruby ihn durchdringend an. „Ich werde gehen, wenn du das willst, aber ich werde morgen wieder kommen. Und ich schwöre dir, wenn ich dich im gleichen Zustand wie heute vorfinden sollte oder schlimmeres, dann werde ich nicht mehr von deiner Seite weichen. Ich habe Großes mit dir vor und dafür brauchst du all deine Kräfte! Du solltest was essen und deinen Rausch ausschlafen. Bis morgen.“

 

Ohne ein weiteres Wort schloss sie die Tür. „Oder schlimmeres“ hallte es in seinem Kopf nach. Und dann die Frage, ob er noch was anderes genommen hätte. Für wen hielt Ruby ihn? Als ob er sich selbst töten wollte. Das war doch absurd. Ist es das wirklich? Was wäre denn gewesen, wenn er nicht aufgewacht wäre. Wäre es wirklich schlimm gewesen? Er hatte nicht geplant zu sterben, aber wenn es passieren würde, würde er den Tod willkommen heißen, das wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst. Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab. Ruby hatte Recht. Er sollte duschen, was essen und dann seinen Rausch ausschlafen. In diesem Zustand würde er es nie schaffen Dean zu retten.


	13. Ein Hexengebräu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo meine lieben treuen Leser.  
> Es tut mir leid, dass das Update so lange auf sich hat warten lassen. Es ist meine erste längere FF und ich habe gelernt, die nächsten erst zu veröffentlichen, wenn ich fertig bin oder jede Menge Kapitel auf Vorrat habe.  
> Ich hoffe die nächsten Updates schneller realisieren zu können.  
> Nun viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel.  
> Grüße  
> Aika86

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sam mit Kopfschmerzen, aber ansonsten ausgeruht. Der Alkohol hatte verhindert, dass er träumte. Gerade als er Bobby eine SMS schreiben wollte, in der er ihm versicherte, dass es ihm gut ginge, klopfte es an der Tür.

 

Als er die Tür öffnete, stand Ruby mit Kaffee und Muffins da. Außerdem hatte sie auch Schmerztabletten besorgt. Sam ließ sie eintreten. Schweigend setzten sie sich an den kleinen Tisch. Einen Muffin und einen halben Kaffee später brach Sam das Schweigen. „Danke für das Frühstück. Der Kaffee ist genau das, was ich jetzt brauche.“ Ruby sah ihn lange an, bevor sie vorsichtig fragte, ob er über die letzte Nacht reden wolle. „Hör zu, ich weiß es zu schätzen, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber wenn du nichts dagegen hast, würde ich gerne weiter machen mit dem Training.“ Ruby nickte. „Ich habe einen Dämon in der Teufelsfalle gefangen. Nach dem Essen können wir aufbrechen.“ Dankbar nickte Sam.

 

Und so machten sie sich nach dem Frühstück auf in das alte verlassene Haus. Wieder konzentrierte sich Sam auf die Seele, die von einem Dämon gefangen gehalten wurde. Aber der Mensch tat nicht mehr als ein wenig zu husten. Ein wenig schwarzer Raum kam beim Husten ebenfalls aus dem Mund, doch der Dämon konnte darüber nur lachen. So sehr sich Sam auch konzentrierte, es brachte ihm nur noch mehr Kopfschmerzen und Nasenbluten, aber keinen Fortschritt im Exorzismus.

 

„Sam. Hör auf. So wird das nichts“, hörte er wie durch Watte Ruby. Sie zog ihn weg von dem Dämon in ein anderes Zimmer. Dort reichte sie ihm einen Flachmann. Fragend sah er Ruby an. Nach der letzten Nacht würde sie ihm sicherlich nicht jetzt schon Alkohol geben. „Ich war früher eine Hexe. Und das ist ein altes Hexengebräu zur Verstärkung übernatürlicher Kräfte. Vielleicht wirst du damit stärker. Ein Versuch ist es wert.“ Ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen nahm Sam einen kräftigen Schluck. Das Gebräu war dickflüssig, schmeckte nach verschiedenen Kräutern und dann war da noch dieser metalische Nachgeschmack, den er im Moment nicht einzuordnen wusste. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sah Ruby ihn an. „Jetzt zeig diesem Mistkerl, was du kannst!“

 

Bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken spürte Sam, wie seine Kräfte stärker wurden und der Schmerz verschwand. Er richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf um sicheren Schrittes wieder zu den gefangenen Dämon zurückzukehren. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich. Und dieses Mal geschah es tatsächlich. Der Dämon kam aus dem Menschen raus. Als der Rauch vollständig aus dem Menschen herausgetreten war, stellte sich Sam vor, wie er den Dämon in die Tiefen der Hölle schickte. Und der Rauch verschwand wie durch Zauberhand im Boden. Ruby eilte zu dem Menschen, der die gesamte Prozedur überlebte hatte. Sam hingegen hatte wieder mit Kopfschmerzen zu kämpfen, doch dieses Mal hatte er es geschafft. Er hatte einen Dämon nur mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken zurück in die Hölle geschickt. Und ganz nebenbei hatte er einen Menschen gerettet. Ein bisher ungekanntes Hochgefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er konnte es schaffen! Er würde seinen Bruder retten!

 

Sam hatte in seiner Euphorie nicht mitbekommen, dass Ruby den ehemals Besessenen notfallmäßig versorgt und nach draußen gebracht hatte. Jetzt kehrte sie zurück und beglückwünschte Sam. „Das war mehr, als ich erwartet hatte“, gab sie zu.

 

„Was auch immer in deinem Zaubertrank war, das war der Schlüssel! Danke!“ strahlte Sam sie an. Und im Überschwang der Gefühle ließ er sich dazu hinreißen sie zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat. Sie erwiderte den Kuss nicht weniger leidenschaftlich. Noch bevor Sam wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, führte eins zum anderen.

 

Jetzt, als die Wirkung von Rubys Trank nachließ, erkannte er, was gerade passiert war. Eilig suchte er seine Klamotten wieder zusammen und zog sich an. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Ruby lächelte ihn erschöpft an. „Sam, es ist okay. Es war schön. Du wolltest es, ich wollte es. Wenn wir es es wieder wollen, wiederholen wir das, wenn nicht, dann nicht. Kein Grund zur Panik.“ Sam drehte sich nicht zu Ruby um, als er ihr antwortet. „Können wir das Ganze bitte vergessen? Und könntest du dir vielleicht etwas anziehen?“

 

Endlich wieder vollkommen bekleidet verließen das Haus. Eine unangenehme Stille ist zwischen ihnen eingetreten. „Das war sehr gut, aber du musst noch üben.“ Sam warf Ruby einen entsetzten Blick zu. Was sagte sie da? Plötzlich fing Ruby an zu lachen, was nicht gerade zur Auflösung von Sams Verwirrung beitrug. „Ich rede von der Sache mit dem Dämon.“ Jetzt musste auch Sam lachen. „Auch wenn das wirklich gut war, so brauchst du sehr viel mehr Übung, wenn du gegen Lilith antreten willst. Das war nur ein normaler Dämon, gefangen in einer Teufelsfalle. Erst wenn du ohne Probleme Dämonen in einer Teufelsfalle erledigen kannst, sollten wir probieren, auch ohne Teufelsfalle zu arbeiten.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause, fügte sie hinzu. „Ich nehme an, du willst heute allein sein.“ Sam dachte an den gestrigen Tag und wie sehr ihn die Einsamkeit ihn gefangen gekommen hatte. So unbeholfen Rubys Gegenwart ihn auch machen mochte, um so weniger wollte er allein sein. „Ruby, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du zumindest erst Mal mit ins Hotel kommst. Ich glaube, es tut mir gerade nicht gut allein zu sein.“ Ruby bedachte ihn mit einem Blick voll Wärme, frei von Lust, einfach nur Wärme. Sie nickte. Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie. Sam war dankbar, dass Ruby weder den gestrigen Vorfall, noch ihr Intermezzo in dem verlassenen Haus ausführlich diskutieren wollte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Während meiner Schreibblockade in dieser Geschichte, habe ich einen OS über Johns Reaktion auf Sams Verschwinden gen Stanfort geschrieben. Wer mag, kann ihn hier lesen: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3199664


	14. Bobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Als kleine Entschädigung für die lange Wartezeit gibt es heute direkt ein nächstes, wenn auch zugegebener Maßen kurzes Kapitel.  
> Viel Spaß.

Wieder im Motel gab Sam vor, ein paar Recherchen anstellen zu wollen. Ruby gab ihm mit einem Blick deutlich zu verstehen, dass sie dies für nicht notwendig erachtet, ließ ihn aber ohne weitere Nachfragen gewähren. Sam umgab sich also mit möglichst vielen Büchern, nahm aber nur Deans Tagebuch zur Hand, während es sich seine Begleitung auf der kleinen Couch bequem gemacht hatte und fern sah, Dr. Sexy M.D. oder so ein Quatsch.

 

_Dad hat sein Versprechen zunächst gehalten. Wenn er auf Jagd ging und er über Nacht wegbleiben musst, hat er immer nach einer Möglichkeit gesucht, dass wir bei jemanden waren, dem er vertraut. An einige Namen erinnere ich mich, an andere nicht. Aber was mir im Gedächtnis geblieben ist, ist das erste Mal, dass wir bei Bobby waren. Es muss irgendwann im Herbst 1984 gewesen sein. Als Dad auf den Schrottplatz gefahren ist, wusste ich nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Und dann machte ein gewohnt mürrischer Bobby die Tür auf und ich bekam ein wenig Angst vor ihm. Dad und Bobby gerieten dann auch schnell in einen ziemlich heftigen Streit. Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, ging es darum, warum Dad Kinder mit in die Jagdgeschäfte hineinzog. Der Streit endete damit, dass Dad Bobby sagte, dass er jetzt für ein paar Tage weg müsste und da er uns nicht mein reinziehen wolle, werde er ohne uns fahren. Er hat sich nicht mal verabschiedet, sondern ist einfach nur raus und hat uns mit diesem – wie ich damals fand – unheimlichen Mann allein gelassen. Doch schnell lernte ich, dass ich Bobby vertrauen konnte. Er machte mir Kakao und er konnte dich fast genauso schnell beruhigen wie ich._

 

_Nachdem Dad angefangen hatte mich so mit sechs oder sieben Jahren zum Jäger auszubilden, wollte er auch immer, dass ich bei Bobby weiter trainiere, aber Bobby hat mit mir auch mal im Park einfach ein paar Bälle gefangen. Bobby sagte immer, dass ich auch mal Kind sei soll. Damals dachte ich Bobby, traut es mir nicht zu zu trainieren, heute weiß ich, was er gemeint hat. Ich glaube, Dad und Bobbby sind darüber mehr als einmal in Streit geraten, aber ich habe diese Momente einfach nur genossen._

 

_Später hat er mich dann auch bei seinem Autoreparaturen helfen lassen. Von ihm weiß ich fast genauso viel über Autos, wie von Dad. Nur dich konnten wir nie für Autos begeistern. Du hast lieber gelesen. Ach und sollte was mit meinem Baby sein und du weißt nicht weiter, ruf Bobby an! Der wird sie wieder in Ordnung bringen. Wage es ja nicht, sie zu verschrotten! Das würdest du bitter bereuen._

 

_Sam, tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen? Dankst du Bobby in meinem Namen für genau diese Fürsorge? Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht machen werde, auch wenn es unser Brummbär verdient hat._

 

Sam sah von dem Tagebuch auf. Ruby saß immer noch gelangweilt vor dem Fernseher, so bekam sie wenigstens nicht mit, dass Sam verstohlen auf sein Handy blickte. Augenblicklich erfasste ihn eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen. Zehn Nachrichten auf der Mailbox und ebenso viele SMS. Alle von Bobby. Sein Ersatzvater schien sich wirklich Sorgen zu machen, doch Sam konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ihn anzurufen. Er wusste, dass Bobby ihn versuchen würde aufzuhalten. Sam ignorierte dabei auch gekonnt, die kleine Stimme in seinem Inneren, die ihm sagte, dass dies nur in einer Katastrophe enden konnte. Am Ende schrieb er Bobby eine Nachricht: Ich lebe. Arbeite an einem Weg Dean zurückzuholen. Sam.


	15. Stanford - Harakiri

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass dein Bruder so ein Mädchen sein kann“, klang Rubys Stimme an sein Ohr. Erschrocken sah er sich um, doch er konnte Deans Tagebuch nicht entdecken. Wütend funkelte er sie an. „Beruhige dich, Großer. Ich war nur neugierig, was du so recherchieren wolltest, also habe ich das Buch an mich genommen, nachdem du eingeschlafen bist. Als ich erkannte habe, dass es ein Tagebuch ist, habe ich es sofort weg gelegt.“ Sie deutete auf den kleinen Küchentisch auf dem das in Leder gebundene Buch lag. Sam entspannte sich ein wenig. „Fass das nie wieder an. Hast du mich verstanden! Wie spät ist es überhaupt?“ Sam wollte mit Ruby auf keinen Fall über Dean oder dessen Abschiedsgeschenk reden. Schlimm genug, dass sie davon wusste. „Halb zehn. Du hast ganz schön lange geschlafen. Ich schlage vor, dass du dir Frühstück und einen Kaffee besorgst, während ich deinen nächsten Trainingspartner organisiere.“ Gegen diesen Vorschlag hatte Sam nichts einzuwenden.

 

Bereits nach wenigen Minuten Morgenroutine saß Sam im Impala auf dem Weg zum nächsten Diner. Deans Tagebuch hatte er mitgenommen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er riskieren, dass Ruby einen erneuten Blick auf dessen Inhalt erhaschen konnte. Er ließ sich im erstbesten Diner an einen Tisch fallen und bestellte Pancakes, dazu Kaffee in rauen Mengen. Er dachte zurück an die über Hundert Dienstage, die der Trickster ihn hatte durchleiden lassen. Er dachte damals, Dean jeden Tag sterben zu sehen sei das schlimmste, wie falsch er doch damals lag. Heute wusste er, Dean für immer zu verlieren, war viel schlimmer. Die Nacht als die Höllenhunde kamen, war die schlimmste seines Lebens gewesen. Er schüttelte die Erinnerung ab. Er musste sich auf das Training mit Ruby konzentrieren, wenn er Dean retten wollte. Deans Tagebuch lag in seiner Jackentasche wie eine Mahnung nicht aufzugeben. Er befühlte es mit einer Hand. Kurz entschlossen beförderte er es auf den Tisch um den nächsten Eintrag zu lesen.

 

_Ich bin heute zurück zu Dads Lagerraum gefahren. Unglaublich,was er da alles aufgehoben hat. Als wir heute das erste Mal da waren, habe ich eine Kiste gefunden mit der Aufschrift „Meine Jungs“. Ich wusste, dass ich sie nicht zusammen mit dir ansehen kann, deshalb mache ich es jetzt allein. Ich habe sie in das erste Regal gestellt, sodass auch du sie finden kannst. Wenn du willst, kannst du dort viele Erinnerungen an unsere Kindheit finden. Ich habe nichts mitgenommen außer ein Foto. Dieses Foto gehört mit samt der Geschichte dahinter in dieses Buch._

 

Als Sam umblätterte war dort ein Foto von Dean und ihrem Dad. Sie standen an den Impala gelehnt, der vor einem See parkte. Beide sahen erschöpft aus. Er vermochte nicht zu schätzen, wie lange es her war, dass dieses Foto geschossen wurde, zumal es ihn viel zu sehr schmerzte seine engste Familie zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er sie vielleicht nie wieder sehen würde.

 

_Wo genau das Foto entstanden ist kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber wann, zwei Wochen nachdem du nach Stanford gegangen bist. Ich weiß, dass ich dir anfangs heitere Erinnerungen versprochen habe, aber diese Geschichte muss erzählt werden._

 

_Wenn ich an diesen schrecklichen Streit denke, läuft es mir immer noch kalt den Rücken runter. Du und Dad, ihr habt euch Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, mit denen ihr nicht nur euch verletzt habt, sondern auch mich. Als du raus gestürmt bist, wusste ich, dass ich dich verloren hatte, aber ich war auch erleichtert, weil ich Angst hatte, ihr würdet euch noch gegenseitig umbringen, wenn ihr weiter streitet. Und ich war auch ein wenig Stolz auf dich, dass du es geschafft hast, dich von Dad zu lösen, deinen Weg zu gehen und ein Collegeboy wirst. Danach hat Dad seinen Frust an mir ausgelassen, bis er mir eine verpasst hat und abgehauen ist. Ich hatte schon dich verloren, ich konnte Dad nicht auch noch verlieren. Irgendwann bekam ich einen Anruf aus einer Bar, in der Dad sich hatte zulaufen lassen. Ich habe ihn dann abgeholt. Das ging zwei Wochen so. Entweder Dad schlief oder er machte mich verantwortlich, dass du nicht mehr da bist, um sich dann wieder und wieder in einer Bar volllaufen zu lassen._

 

Sam musste schlucken. Er hatte nie daran gedacht, wie es Dean nach seiner Flucht nach Stanford ergangen war. Er war damals einfach nur froh gewesen, weg von seinem Dad zu sein. Aber das dieser Dean dafür die Schuld geben würde, hätte er nie gedacht. Und das sein Vater die Hand gegen Dean erhoben hatte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen. John Winchester war sicherlich nie der Kandidat für den Vater des Jahres Award, doch er hatte nie körperliche Gewalt gegen seine Kinder angewendet. Sam überwand sich weiter zu lesen.

 

_Sam es tut mir leid, was ich dir nun schreibe, aber ich will, dass du auch das weißt. Irgendwann habe ich die ganzen Vorwürfe, die Schläge und alles eben nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ich hatte doch nur einen Job in meinem Leben, auf dich aufzupassen. Und Dad gab mir jeden Tag das Gefühl dabei versagt zu haben. Ich habe also gewartet bis Dad mal wieder in eine Bar gestürmt ist. Ich wollte einfach nur weg. Also bin ich zu diesem See gefahren. Als Dad vollkommen betrunken anrief, um mir wieder Vorwürfe zu machen, habe ich mich von ihm verabschiedet und mich entschuldigt. Nachdem ich aufgelegt habe, habe ich mein Messer genommen – Gott bin ich heute froh, dass ich meine Knarre vergessen hatte – und begann darüber nachzusinnen, dass die Samurai Harakiri begehen, wenn sie Schande auf sich geladen hatten._

 

Der Kloß in Sams Hals wurde auf einmal so groß, dass er das Gefühl hatte nicht mehr atmen zu können. Er ahnte, was er als nächste würde lesen müssen, doch er wollte es nicht hier tun. Nicht in einem Diner. Er ließ sich die Portion Pancakes, die er nicht mal angerührt hatte, einpacken, zahlte und fuhr mit dem Wagen los. Etwas außerhalb lag ein kleiner Wald, durch den ein kleiner Weg führte. Dort lenkte Sam den Impala hin. Hier konnte er nicht gesehen werden. In der Geborgenheit seines mobilen zu Hauses stellte er sich der Wahrheit, die ihm das Tagebuch gleich offenbaren würde.

 

_Ich hatte das Gefühl Schande auf geladen zu haben. Was blieb mir also anderes übrig, als mich von der Schande rein zu waschen? Ich hatte bereits einen tiefen Schnitt gesetzt, als Dad und Bobby zum See kamen. Dad musste verstanden haben, was ich vor hatte, nachdem ich da Telefonat mit den Worten „Ich werde dich nie wieder enttäuschen“ beendet hatte. Sie hielten mich von schlimmeren ab. Während Bobby den Schnitt versorgte, der glücklicher Weise keine lebenswichtigen Bereiche erwischt hatte, entschuldigte Dad sich immer und immer wieder bei mir. Nachdem ich wieder zusammengeflickt war, ist dieses Foto als ein Versprechen entstanden, es nie so enden zu lassen._

 

_Warum schreibe ich dir das? Ich will dir sagen, was danach passiert ist. Dad und ich haben beschlossen, dass wir dich gehen lassen, so sehr es auch schmerzte, aber das wir dich nicht aus den Augen lassen werden. Wir beschlossen Palo Alto immer nach ungewöhnlichen Todesfällen zu checken und das jeder von uns regelmäßig vorbeischaut um zu sehen wie es dir geht. Zusätzlich hat sich Dad immer in den Stanford-Konto gehackt – oder vielmehr hat wohl er hacken lassen – damit wir deinen Leistungen verfolgen konnten. Nach jedem Semester haben wir auf dich getrunken, du Streber. Sammy, was ich dir sagen will, auch wenn du kein Teil mehr der Familie sein wolltest, du hattest immer einen Platz bei uns._

 

Sam wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Neben der Wut, Trauer und Angst, die ihn erfassten, als er von Deans dummer Idee gelesen hatte, war er auch gerührt von dem was Dad und Dean während seiner Stanfordzeit getan hatten. Obwohl er beiden so sehr vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, hatten sie sich weiter um ihn gesorgt. Und er hatte es ihnen nie wirklich gedankt.

 

Sam stieg aus. Er ging ein Stück in den Wald. Dort ließ er all seine angestauten Emotionen an einem Baum aus. Nach etlichen Tritten, Schlägen und Flüchen ließ er sich mit dem Rücken am Baum gelehnt auf den Boden rutschen. Er musste sich wieder in den Griff bekommen, bevor er zu Ruby fuhr. Ganz bewusst zwang Sam sich tief ein- und auszuatmen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Lagerraum, auf den Dean hier anspielt, finden die beiden in der Folge "Bad Day at Black Rock" oder schlicht "Die Hasenpfoten-Folge".


	16. Der Lagerraum

Sam hatte Ruby informiert, dass er länger brauchen würde. Erst gegen Mittag hatte er sich so weit beruhigt, dass er die vom Morgen noch übrig geblieben Pancakes aß um sich im Anschluss auf den weg zu Ruby zu machen. In dem verlassenen Lagerhaus hatte Ruby bereits einen weiteren besessenen Menschen in der Teufelsfalle gefangen. Sam fragte sich für einen Augenblick, wie sie es immer so schnell schaffte neue Dämonen zu finden, die sie dann auch noch in die Teufelsfalle lockte. Womöglich beschwor sie die Dämonen herauf, immerhin war sie mal eine Hexe, beruhigte er sich selbst.

 

„Hier!“ Ruby hielt ihm den Flachmann hin. Keine Begrüßung, keine Höflichkeitsfloskeln, sondern nur das Geschäft. Ohne zu Zögern nahm Sam einen großen Schluck. „Was ist da eigentlich alles so drin?“, wollte er wissen, als er Ruby den Flachmann wieder überreichte. „Es wirkt, oder? Ist der Rest da noch wichtig?“ Rubys Tonfall ließ weder . Und im Prinzip hatte sie ja Recht, das Gebräu gab ihm die Kraft, die er brauchte. Alles weitere zählte nicht.

 

Wie bereits beim letzten Mal trat die Wirkung sehr schnell ein. Sam fühlte ein mächtiges Hochgefühl, richtet sich zu seiner vollen Körpergröße auf und straffte die Schultern. Entschlossen trat er dem gefangenen Dämon gegenüber. Dieser begann ihn zu verspotten. „Was will ein Mensch mir anha...“ Weiter kam er nicht. Seine Atmung wurde zu einem Röcheln. Es forderte Sams ganze Konzentration den schwarzen Rauch aus den Menschen zu ziehen. Die menschliche Hülle war so schwer zugerichtet, dass sie auf der Stelle tot war. Die Euphorie, die Sam nach dem ersten Mal gespürt hatte, bekam durch den toten Wirt einen kräftigen Dämpfer. Er wusste, was Dämonen mit Menschen anstellte, dass es Dämonen gab, die ihre menschlichen Hüllen einfach aus Spaß so schwer zurichteten, doch das änderte nichts an seinem Schuldgefühl. „Wir können nicht alle retten“, klang die Stimme von Dean in seinem Kopf. Sam musste unwillkürlich lächeln, dass Dean ihn selbst in der jetzigen Situation irgendwie tadeln konnte.

 

„Ich kümmere mich um die Leiche. Du ruhst dich aus.“ Ruby schien der Tod des Menschen nicht zu interessieren. Warum sollte es sie auch interessieren? In den letzten Tagen hatte er soviel Zeit mit Ruby verbracht, dass er manchmal vergaß, dass sie auch ein Dämon war. Aber sie hatte Recht, er sollte sich ausruhen. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden mit jeden Mal ein bisschen weniger. Aber er fühlte sich nach jedem Exorzismus so ausgelaugt, dass es ihm schwer fiel auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

 

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Dankbar griff er zu dem Saft, den Ruby ihm bereit gestellt hatte. Der Tag forderte seinen Tribut. Sam fielen die Augen zu. Als Ruby ihn sanft anstupste, öffnete er die schweren Augenlider. „Ich hab dir einen Kaffee besorgt, damit du wieder fit wirst.“ Sie hielt ihm einen Becher voll dampfenden Kaffee hin. Genau das was Sam jetzt brauchte. Das Koffein zeigte schnell Wirkung, besonders in Verbindung mit dem Zucker aus dem Donut, den Ruby auch noch herbei gezaubert hatte.

 

„Ruby, können wir Lawrence verlassen? Ich müsste in Black Rock, Buffalo was erledigen.“ Sam wollte wissen, was noch in der Kiste war, die Dean extra für ihn platziert hatte. Er wusste, dass er die 15 Stunden Fahrt heute am Stück nicht schaffen würde, aber er könnte sicherlich fünf Stunden fahren, dann würden sie sich ein Motel suchen und am nächsten Tag wären sie in Black Rock.

 

Ruby sah ihn skeptisch an. „Du willst doch nicht etwa in diesem Zustand fahren, oder? Was willst du da überhaupt?“ Sie schien kurz zu überlegen und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ach, mir soll es egal sein. Hier lassen sich eh kaum noch brauchbare Dämonen auftreiben. Lass uns fahren!“ Damit war sie bereits halb zur Tür raus. Sam folgte ihr. Die Sachen im Motel waren schnell gepackt. Kurze Zeit später saßen sie im Impala. Vor ihnen lagen 1000 Meilen Fahrt, die sie schweigend verbrachten. Keine Musik war zu hören, nur das vertraute Brummen des Motors. Als Sam merkte, dass er kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte, suchte er ein Motel, buchte ein Doppelzimmer und fiel in einen kurzen unruhigen Schlaf, nur um am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe wieder aufzubrechen.

 

Das lange Fahren beruhigte Sam auf eine seltsame Weise. Als Dean noch lebte, war es eine Ausnahme, dass er den Impala fahren durfte, immer kritisch beäugt durch seinen Bruder, aber jetzt war alles anders. Er fühlte sich mit Dean verbunden, wenn er hinter dem Steuer des Impalas saß. Als sie in Black Rock ankamen, fühlte Sam eine eigenartige Mischung aus Enttäuschung nicht mehr fahren zu können und Vorfreude auf das was ihn erwartet, aber auch Trauer, dass alles was ihm von seiner Familie geblieben war, ein schäbiger Lagerraum war. Ruby konnte den Lagerraum wegen der umfangreichen Sicherungsmaßnahmen nicht betreten, worüber Sam in diesem Moment mehr als froh war. Er wollte allein sein. Entschlossen schritt er in den kleinen Raum und fand auch sogleich die Kiste. Er nahm sie aus dem Regal, ließ sich auf den Boden gleiten und öffnete vorsichtig den Deckel.

 

Oben auf lagen zwei Stofftiere. Wenn Sam nicht wüsste, was die beiden für Dean und ihn mal bedeutet haben, wäre er jetzt ein wenig beschämt. Ein Feuerwehrmann hatten ihnen damals im November 1983 die Stofftiere geschenkt, Dean ein Eichhörnchen und ihm einen Elch. Keinem anderen als Dean gegenüber hatte er jemals zugegeben, was ihm dieser Elch bedeutete. Im Gegenzug wusste er auch von seinem Bruder, dass dieser bis er etwa zehn oder elf war nicht ohne sein Mr. Squirrel einschlafen konnte. Liebevoll streichelte er den beiden plüschigen Wegbegleitern über den Kopf, bevor er sie aus der Kiste auf den Boden setzte.

 

Darunter befand sich das einzige Gesellschaftsspiel, was Dean und er jemals besessen hatten. Ein sehr altes Monopoly, bei dem über die Jahre immer mehr verschwunden war. Irgendwann hatten sie das Spiel ganz in ihre eigene Version verwandelt. Die Figuren waren aus Patronenhülsen geschnitzt. Die Ereigniskarten hatte er irgendwann im Jägerstil umgeschrieben. Sam nahm eine Karte zur Hand und las: „ _Beim Ausheben eines Grabes wurdest du von den Cops erwischt. Gehe direkt ins Gefängnis. Gehe nicht über Los und ziehe keine zwei tausend Dollar.“_ Er erinnerte sich wie er eines Abends, als er mal wieder allein im Motelzimmer war, alle Karten neu geschrieben hatte um Dean zu überraschen. Sie hatten bis kurz vor Sams Stanfordzeit gelegentlich eine Partie gespielt. Er legte den Karton ebenfalls neben die Kiste.

 

Als nächstes fand er Deans und seine Lunchbox, Klassische Lunchboxen aus Metall mit zwei Bügeln zum Verschließen. Deans war mit einem Batmanlogo bedruckt, seine einem Superman. Als Kinder hatten sie sich oft wie ihre Superhelden verkleidet und haben in einem nahegelegenen Park oder auf Bobbys Schrottplatz gespielt. Richtige Kostüme hatten sie nicht, aber ein roter Stofffetzen und schwarzen Klamotten reichten ihnen als Verkleidung. Ein nostalgisches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, bei dem Gedanken an diese selten unbeschwerten Momente seiner Kindheit, als er sich noch am meisten davor fürchtet, dass sie zu McDonalds fahren würden und er Ronald McDonald gegenübertreten musste.

 

Mit einem Seufzen öffnete er seine Box und war erstaunt, dort sorgsam zusammengefaltete Blätter zu finden. Als er sich die Blätter genauer ansah, stellte er fest, dass es sich um seine Kinderzeichnung handelte. Darunter fand er dann die ganzen Vatertagskarten, die sie ständig in der Schule basteln mussten. Er hatte keine einzige seinem Vater zum Vatertag überreichen können, trotzdem schien sein Vater die Karten in Ehren gehalten zu haben. Er schloss seine Box wieder und öffnete nun die von Dean. Ein wenig hatte er das Gefühl in die Privatsphäre seines Bruders einzudringen, von der über die Jahre der geteilten Motelzimmer ohnehin nicht viel geblieben ist. Sorgsam nahm er das erste Stück Papier zur Hand. Es war eindeutig eine Kinderzeichnung einer Familie, Eltern mit zwei Kindern. Es dauerte einen Moment bis ihm klar wurde, dass das seine Familie war. Es folgten weitere Bilder und auch wieder Vatertagskarten. Und eine Muttertagskarte datiert auf das Jahr 1984. Sam spürte einen verräterischen Kloß im Hals. Schnell packte er die Sachen wieder in Deans Lunchbox um den weiteren Inhalt der Kiste erforschen zu können.

 

Er fand eine weitere kleinere Kiste, die er sofort erkannte. Dort hatten Dean und er ihr Basketballsammelkarten aufbewahrt. Neugierig öffnete er sie. Ihre Schätze von einst lagen immer noch darin. Sie hatten sich immer gestritten, wer cooler war. Dean stand total auf Michael Jordan, während Sam Charles Barkley vergötterte. Sie waren quer durch die USA gereist, aber Sam hatte nie ein Profibasketspiel gesehen. Während seiner Zeit in Stanford hatte er ein Spiel mit Freunden besucht, aber es war nicht das gleiche ohne Dean.

 

Am Boden der Kiste lag ein Ordner mit den gesammelten Zeugnissen von Sam und Dean, auch die aus Stanford, die ihr Dad irgendwie besorgt hatte. Während Sam immer ein glatter Einserschüler gewesen war, hatte Dean immer eher durchwachsene Ergebnisse. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte sich Sam ein wenig geschämt, dass sein Bruder mehr mit Frauengeschichten geglänzt hatte, denn mit seinen Leistungen. Heute verstand er, dass Dean ihm damals den Rücken frei gehalten hatte, damit er lernen konnte. Vermutlich hatte Dean für sich nie eine Chance gesehen dem Jägerleben zu entkommen.

 

Neben den Zeugnissen fand Sam auch Fotos. Er nahm die wenigen Bilder in die Hand. Es waren keine klassischen Familienfotos vor irgendwelchen berühmten Bauwerken, sondern eher Schnappschüsse. Die Brüder beim Herumtollen auf Bobbys Schrottplatz, gemeinsam in eine Decke gehüllt auf der Rückbank des Impalas tief und fest schlafend, bei Pastor Jim im Garten auf Bäume kletternd. Ein Foto ließ Sam förmlich erschaudern. John kniete neben Dean, während der ihn im Arm hielt. Im Hintergrund ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum. Der Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer Mutter war Dean und John so deutlich, so frisch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Johns Augen, die später so hart waren, zeigten zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur Schmerz und Verzweiflung, obwohl er lächelte. Viel schwerer zu ertragen war Deans Augen, den er so noch nie gesehen hatte. Sicherlich war sein Bruder nie der unbeschwerte Sunnyboy gewesen, für den er sich so gerne ausgab. Sam konnte immer auch diese Spur von Traurigkeit in Deans Augen erkennen, selbst wenn dieser lachte, doch auf diesem Foto zeigte Dean seinen Schmerz so unverhohlen, dass es Sam das Herz brach.

 

Plötzlich kam ihm der Lagerraum viel zu klein vor. All die schönen Erinnerungen schien ihnen jetzt zu zerreißen. Hastig stopfte er die Sachen zurück in die Kiste und stürzte aus dem Lagerraum. Endlich draußen nahm er ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Er musste sich sammeln. Wenn er sich jetzt dem Schmerz hingab, war er sich sicher zu unwiderruflich zu zerbrechen. Er begann zu laufen, weg vom Lagerraum, weg vom Impala, weg vom Schmerz, einfach weg, um zu vergessen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für ein zweites Kudo!


	17. Weihnachten

Fast drei Stunden irrte Sam in Black Rock herum, bevor er den Impala abholte. So schnell wie möglich fuhr er von dem Lagerraum mit all den schmerzlichen Erinnerungen weg. Im Motel traf er auf Ruby. Sie zu sehen gab ihm ein seltsames Gefühl der Vertrautheit.

 

„Du siehst wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht aus, Sam.“, begrüßte sie ihn wenig charmant. „Wenn du gegen Lilith bestehen willst, musst du fit sein. Hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden.“ Sam musste ziemlich schlucken. „Was?“, brachte er mit einiger Mühe nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens hervor. „Guck dich doch mal an. Immer wieder lässt du dich von der Trauer um Dean dermaßen mitreißen. Falls du dich erinnerst, trainiere ich mit dir, weil du so vielleicht Dean retten können wirst. Es gibt also keinen Grund zu trauern! Reiß dich zusammen oder ich verschwinde.“ Sam starrte Ruby fassungslos an. Hatte sie das Ernst gemeint? Auf keinen Fall konnte er riskieren, dass sie sich jetzt von ihm abwandte. Dann wäre Dean tatsächlich für immer in der Hölle verloren. Aber Unterwürfigkeit lag den Winchesters nicht in den Genen. „Was willst du von mir? Du brauchst mich, nicht ich dich.“, fuhr er sie harsch an. „Als erstes will ich, dass du dich beruhigst. Ich will dir helfen, aber dafür brauche ich deine volle Konzentration. Als nächstes will ich, dass du ab jetzt jeden Tag ein kleines Glas von dem hier trinkst.“ Sie stellte ihm auffordernd eine Flasche entgegen. „Ich vergifte dich schon nicht, wie du richtig festgestellt hast, brauche ich dich.“, drängte sie ihn genervt, nachdem er nicht sofort zugriff. Unschlüssig starrte Sam auf die Flasche, bis er sich schließlich doch dazu entschied ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Er nahm einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. „Das ist das Zeug, was du mir sonst vor dem Training gibst.“, stellte er überrascht fest. Ruby zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dein Körper muss sich langsam an deine Kräfte gewöhnen. Und das sollte helfen.“ Tatsächlich spürte Sam das bekannte Gefühl von Macht. Tatendrang breitete sich in ihm aus, aber ihm fehlte ein passender Gegner. „Lass uns auf die Jagd gehen!“, forderte er sie auf. „Nicht so schnell, Großer. Du wirst heute gar nichts mehr jagen. Du siehst immer noch verdammt beschießen aus. Wenn du zu viel Energie hast, musst du sie wohl anders abbauen.“ Ein verführerisches Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen, doch Sam reagierte anders, als erwartet. „Workout war nicht gerade, das woran ich gedachte hatte.“, erklärte Ruby enttäuscht, als Sam mit Push ups begann. Sam reagierte gar nicht auf ihren Einwand, sondern setzte seine Übungen fort.

 

Nach einer Stunde intensiven Trainings merkte Sam ganz plötzlich, wie erschöpft er war. Gerade hatte er sich noch gut gefühlt und jetzt schmerzte sein ganzer Körper. Die Energie, die ihn eben noch durchströmt hatte, wich jetzt unendlicher Erschöpfung. Nur mit Mühe konnte er seinen Körper dazu bringen aufzustehen um zu duschen. Was in letzter Zeit bloß los mit ihm? Das warme Wasser entspannte seine schmerzenden Muskeln angenehm.

 

„Ich lass dich mal allein. Ich muss noch was erledigen. Wir treffen uns morgen in der Lagerhalle am Stadtrand? Und vergiss nicht deinen Powerdrink!“ Sam war noch nicht mal richtig aus dem Bad getreten, da war Ruby schon aus der Tür getreten. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihr. Mal will bleibt sie die ganze Zeit bei ihm, dann verschwindet sie wieder aus heiterem Himmel. Aber er war zu müde um sich ernsthaft darüber Gedanken zu machen. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er damit im Internet nach merkwürdigen Todesfällen zu recherchieren. Es fühlte sich komisch an. Seit Dean weg war, hatte er das nicht mehr getan. Auch jetzt war er nicht ernsthaft auf der Suche nach einer Jagd, sondern er tat es vielmehr aus Gewohnheit. Und tatsächlich wurde er fündig. Keine 10 Milen vom Motel entfernt, gab es mehrere Todesfälle. Die Zeitungen zitierten Überlebende der Angriffe. Alle schworen, dass ihnen kurz vorher kalt gewesen sein. Drei berichteten zudem von einem „Schatten“ oder „einer geisterähnlichen Gestalt“. Sam schnaubte. Geisterähnlich, wenn ihr wüsstet. Er würde sich morgen um die Details kümmern. Heute konnte er nur noch schlafen.

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde er durch die aufgehende Sonne geweckt. Warum hatte er im Hochsommer ein Zimmer mit Fenster zum Osten? Wenn er denn wach war, konnte er auch mit dem Tag beginnen. Schnell zog er sich einigermaßen frische Klamotten an. Als er schon am Impala stand, fiel ihm ein, dass er seinen Powerdrink vergessen hatte. Wieder zurück im Motelzimmer schüttete er das Getränk in ein Glas. Er betrachtet die Flüssigkeit zum ersten Mal. Zu gerne wüsste er was ihn so stark machte. Es hatte eine bräunliche Farbe, ähnlich wie Orangen-Cola, schmeckte aber stark nach Kräutern. Bei nächster Gelegenheit würde er versuchen mehr aus Ruby rauszubekommen. Jetzt musste er seinen Hunger stillen.

 

In dem Diner ein Stück die Straße runter, bestellte er Pancakes und Kaffee. Während er auf seine Bestellung wartete, holte er das Tagebuch seines Bruders hervor.

 

_Weihnachten. Ein Fest, dessen Bedeutung ich lange vergessen hatte. Nach Moms Tod war Weihnachten nie wieder wie vorher. Und doch hast du dieses letzte Weihnachten zu etwas besonderem gemacht. Ich weiß, dass die Weihnachtstage in unserer Kindheit so viel anders waren, als du sie dir vorgestellt hattest. Du hast nie etwas gesagt, aber wenn du Schöne Bescherung gesehen hast, dann haben deine Augen geleuchtet, obwohl die Weihnachten dort eine Katastrophe waren. Ich habe in deinen Augen den Wunsch gesehen, ein zu Hause zu haben, einen Weihnachtsbaum zu haben und eine Mom, die ein Festtagsbraten macht. All die Wünsche, die ich in meinem tiefen Inneren begrabe habe. Doch jetzt, zu meinem letzten Weihnachtsfest auf Erden, sind all diese Wünsche wieder da. Und irgendwie tat es gut, gebratene Hühnerteile zu essen und dabei Eierpunsch zu trinken. Eine Familientradition, wenn man so will. Unsere ganz eigene Familientradition._

 

Neben ihm räusperte sich die Kellnerin um. „Wo soll ich denn hier Ihr Essen abstellen?“ Sam schaute verwirrt auf, dann auf den kleinen Tisch, in dessen Mitte das Tagebuch lag. Wortlos lehnte er sich mit dem Buch in der Hand zurück um Platz auf dem Tisch zu schaffen.

 

_Ich erinnere mich noch genau an das Jahr, an dem es Dad das erste Mal nicht zurück zu uns geschafft hat. Da saßen wir beide nun allein in einem schäbigen Motelzimmer und ich betete inständig, dass Dad rechtzeitig kommen würde, aber er lag schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus, hundert Meilen entfernt. Es war das Weihnachten, an dem du die Wahrheit herausgefunden hattest, die Wahrheit über Monster, über Dad und über Mom. Als du mir Dads Tagebuch unter die Nase gehalten hast, wäre ich am liebsten weggelaufen. Ich wollte nicht, dass du erfährst, was wirklich da draußen los ist, ich wollte, dass du so lange wie möglich Kind sein kannst. Und vor allem wollte nicht ich derjenige sein, der dieses Gespräch mit dir führt. Aber du kleiner Bücherwurm hast mir einen kräftigen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht._

 

_Das Amulett, was du mir an jenem Tag geschenkt hast, habe ich nie abgenommen. Nicht mal als du nach Stanford abgehauen bist. Es war immer eine stumme Erinnerung an diesen Abend. Neben meinem Baby ist das mein wertvollster Besitz. Und hey, da du Alleinerbe meines ganzen Vermögens bist, gehört das Amulett jetzt wohl dir, sofern der Höllenhund es nicht zerfetzt hat._

 

_Wenn du nächstes Jahr zu Weihnachten Eierpunsch trinkst, mach dir einen extra starken und trink ihn für mich mit. Merry Christmas._

 

Als er fertig war mit lesen, hatte er die Pancakes ohne es zu merken gegessen. Doch der Knoten in seinem Magen kam nicht vom Essen. Das Amulett hatte er Dean abgenommen, bevor er ihn begraben hatte. Er trug es immer bei sich, aber er hatte es noch nicht übers Herz gebracht es sich um den Hals zu hängen. Zu sehr war sie mit Dean verbunden, zu viele Erinnerungen, doch jetzt fühlte es sich richtig an, es anzulegen. Er kramte ungeduldig in seinen Taschen, als er es endlich gefunden hatte, zog er das schlichte Lederband über den Kopf. Er bezahlte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Ruby.


	18. Streit

An der Lagerhalle angekommen bot sich Sam schon das vertraute Bild: Ein Dämon in einer weiblichen Fleischhülle an einen Stuhl gefesselt in mitten einer Teufelsfalle. Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Mensch von seinem dämonischen Mitbewohner befreit wurde. Zu Sams Freude schien die junge Frau kaum Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben. Eine lebenslange Therapie war ihr sicher, aber sie war am Leben. Sam genoss es Leben zu retten. Mit dieser zugegebenermaßen etwas übernatürlichen Methode war es wesentlich befriedigender als mit Rubys Messer. Dennoch nagte Deans Stimme in seinem Kopf, der sogar noch im Angesicht der Hölle darauf bestanden hatte, dass Sam seine Fähigkeiten nicht einsetzte. Sam war nicht naiv. Er wusste, dass mit großer Macht oft ein großer, schrecklicher Preis einherging. Er wollte jedoch beim besten Willen nicht erkennen, wo bei dieser Methode der Haken sein sollte. Im Gegenteil. Immer wenn er etwas von diesem geheimnisvollen Gebräu nahm, fühlte er sich so vital, wie seit Jahren nicht mehr. Jetzt wo er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er sich noch nie so machtvoll und stark gefühlt. So lange er denken konnte, hatte er zwar viel Energie um zu lernen, um sich mit seinem Vater zu streiten, um zu studieren und um mit Dean zu jagen, aber er hatte sich immer als irgendwie machtlos empfunden. Er konnte seinen Vater nicht davon abhalten ständig umherziehen, er konnte Jess nicht schützen und Dean nicht retten. Mit der Macht, die ihm Ruby gerade zeigte, hatte er das Gefühl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich Einfluss nehmen zu können. Etwas verändern zu können.

 

„Ich hab ihr eine nette Geschichte über einen Anfall aufgetischt. Das Mädchen ist jetzt auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus um sich durchchecken zu lassen. Sam? Hallo hörst du mich überhaupt?“ Ruby schnipste mit ihren Fingern vor seinem Gesicht. Sam bemerkte erst jetzt wie tief er in seine Gedanken versunken war. „Ja. Ich bin froh, dass sie überlebt hat.“ „Du machst das bei jedem Mal besser. Anfangs war ich ehrlich gesagt skeptisch, ob du das schaffst, aber jetzt. Du übertriffst meine Erwartungen um einiges.“ Sie lächelte ihn an. Das war noch so eine Sache. Ruby gab ihm etwas, was weder Dean noch sein Vater oder Bobby ihm geben konnten. Sie gab ihm das Gefühl vollwertig zu sein. Dean hat in ihm immer nur den kleinen Bruder gesehen, den er vor der Welt beschützen musste. Bei seinem Dad war das Gefühl noch viel schlimmer. Sam fühlte sich bis zum Schluss von John wie ein 12jähriger behandelt, auf den man besser aufpassen musste. Selbst Bobby, der sich so sehr bemühte Sam wie einen Erwachsenen zu behandeln, sah doch die meiste Zeit den kleinen rotznäsigen Sammy. Ruby aber behandelten ihn ebenbürtig.

 

„Ich würde gerne hier nebenbei noch einem Fall nachgehen.“, verkündete er nach einigen Minuten Stille. Ihr Augen wurden weit. „Was? Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, wir sind hier auf unseren eigenen Mission! Dein Fall heißt Lilith.“ „Ich weiß. Lilith zu finden und Dean zu retten hat für mich immer noch höchste Priorität, aber nicht weit von hier sterben Menschen. Wenn ich die Zeitungsberichte richtig interpretiere, ist es ein Geist. Keine große Sache.“, erklärte er so ruhig wie möglich. „Sam, ich versteh das, aber ich brauche deine ganze Kraft in unserer Mission. Wie stellst du dir das vor? Machst du jetzt Pause vom Training? Das wird dich so weit zurück werfen, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob es sich danach lohnt weiter zu machen.“, warnte sie in einem eindringlichen Ton. „Wir wollen beide Liliths Kopf. Aber ich bin Jäger und kann nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie Menschen sterben. Es ist nur ein Geist. Wenn es eine größere Sache wäre, würde ich einen anderen Jäger bitten.“, schleuderte er ihr deutlich harscher als gewollt entgegen. Plötzlich empfand er unheimliche Wut auf Ruby. Eben hatte er noch geglaubt, endlich mal jemanden gefunden zu haben, der ihn nicht herumkommandieren will, aber er schien sich getäuscht zu haben. „Wenn dir das nicht passt, dann geh. Ich werde Lilith auch ohne den Hilfe finden!“ Ein hinterhältiges Grinsen legte sich auf Rubys Lippen. „Wenn du meinst. Du weißt ja, wie mich rufen kannst.“, säueselte sie viel zu süß für die Situation. Damit wandte sie sich ab und verschwand aus der Lagerhalle. Erleichtert amtete Sam durch. Jetzt konnte er sich darauf konzentrieren, diesen Geist kalt zu machen. Wer weiß, vielleicht halfen ihm seine neuen Kräfte auch bei dieser Jagd.

 

Im Motel ging Sam nochmal die Todesfälle durch. Es gab sieben Tote, die nichts zu verbinden schien. Es waren vier Männer und drei Frauen zwischen Anfang 20 und Mitte 50. Auch ihre Berufe reichten vom Bauarbeiter über Förster bis hin zum Leistungssportler. Das einzige was sie verband war die Art und der Ort des Todes. Alle sieben waren von der Buffalo and Fort Erie Public Bridge gesprungen, während sie dort mit Freunden unterwegs war. Der letzte Tote, Paul Smith, hatte sogar eine Vollbremsung hingelegt um aus seinem Auto zu steigen und von der Brücke zu springen. Seine Freunde hatten vergeblich versucht ihn abzuhalten. Sam beschloss diese Freunde als erstes zu befragen.

 

Es fühlte sich komisch an, dass Sam allein in seinem billigen Anzug auf dem Weg zu den Freunden war. Er hatte sich unzählige Male als FBI, Heimatschutz oder als Bikiniinspektor ausgegeben, aber immer war Dean an seiner Seite oder zumindest mit dabei. Wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, war es der erste Fall, den er ganz allein ohne Rückendeckung löste. Nicht mal Bobby war informiert. Sam schob die Gedanken bei Seite. Es war nur ein Geist, was sollte ihm schon passieren?

 

Nach kurzer Fahrt war er bei David angekommen. David war der Freund, der Paul noch am Arm gepackt hatte, bevor dieser in den Tod stürzte. Sam stieg aus dem Impala aus. Auf dem Weg zur Tür bereitete er sich innerlich auf das Kommende vor. Mit jedem Schritt merkte er, wie seine Gefühle in den Hintergrund traten um einer routinierten Professionalität Platz zu machen.

 

„Ja, bitte?“ Ein junger Mann mit dunklen Augenringen, strähnigen Haaren und einer mehr als deutlichen Alkoholfahne öffnete die Tür. „Agent Flint, FBI“ Mit einer geübten Handbewegung war die gefälschte Dienstmarke gezückt. „Ich habe Fragen zum Tod von Paul Smith.“ Bei der Erwähnung des Namen, sackte David deutlich in sich zusammen. „Ich habe der Polizei schon alles gesagt. Muss das jetzt wirklich sein?“, fragte David leise. „Es tut mir leid. Es sind nur ein paar Fragen. Ich will sie auch nicht lange belästigen.“ Nach kurzem Zögern gewährte David ihm Einlass.

 

„Was wollen Sie denn?“ David führte sie in ein kleines Wohnzimmer, in dem mindestens 20 leere Bierflaschen rund um das Sofa platziert waren. Sam versuchte den kleinen Hindernisse unauffällig auszuweichen. Ohne eine Flasche auch nur berührt zu haben, saß er jetzt auf der Couch. „Haben Sie etwas ungewöhnliches bemerkt an dem Tag?“ David wurde ruhig. So ruhig, das Sam Angst hatte, er würde ihm nicht antworten. „Außer das mein bester Freund, der mehr ein Bruder für mich war, plötzlich von einer Brücke springt? Nein, ansonsten war alles normal. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum er das getan hat. Er hatte sich nur einen Tag zuvor mit seiner Freundin Jane verlobt. Sie haben an der Stelle, an der...“ David musste abbrechen. Die Emotionen schienen zu viel für ihn. Sam konnte nachvollziehen, wie sich David fühlen musste, aber er brauchte die Informationen um andere Menschen vor diesem Schicksal zu bewahren.

 

„Was haben die beiden dort gemacht?“ „Sie haben so ein albernes Liebesschloss dort angebracht. Sie wissen schon. Ein kleines Vorhängeschloss, auf dem die Namen des Paares eingraviert sind. Als Paul aus dem Auto gesprungen ist, habe ich gedacht, er will mir das Schloss zeigen. Dabei kannte ich es doch, ich habe es selbst graviert. Doch er ist direkt auf die Brüstung zu. Mir wurde schlagartig kalt. Das muss sicherlich der Schock gewesen sein.“ „Ist es nur Ihnen klar geworden?“, hakte Sam nach. Wieder entstand eine lange Pause, bevor David antwortete. „Wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, haben auch die anderen so was gesagt. Und mein Atem war zu sehen. Hat das was zu bedeuten?“ Das war die Info, die Sam brauchte, aber er konnte David natürlich nicht die Wahrheit sagen. Er legte ein falsches, mitfühlendes Lächeln auf. „Nein, ich denke, das war der Schock. Viele Zeugen berichten davon. Der Körper spielt in solchen Stresssituationen einfach verrückt. Warum haben Sie eigentlich diese Liebesschloss graviert?“ „Ich bin Schlosser. Seit einigen Jahren, mache ich immer mehr Umsatz mit den Teilen. In den letzten zwei Wochen habe ich allein sieben an Leute verkauft , die sich verloben wollten. Und 20 weitere an Touristen und andere Verliebte.“ „Sieben? Wissen sie noch, an wen Sie die verkauft haben?“ Sams Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, dass es kein Zufall sein konnte. „Ich habe die vollständigen Namen meiner Kunden nicht, aber auf dem Computer müssten noch die Vorlagen für die Maschine gespeichert sein. Ich kann Ihnen die gerne per Mail zukommen lassen, wenn Ihnen das helfen sollte. Ich versteh zwar nicht warum, aber Sie werden schon wissen, was Sie tun.“ „Danke. Hier meine Karte. Das war es dann auch schon. Ich will sie nicht weiter belästigen. Ich finde allein raus.“ Sam war froh so schnell wieder das Haus verlassen zu können. Unter anderen Umstände hätte er sich mehr Zeit genommen, aber jetzt war alles anders.

 

Nicht mal 30 Minuten nach seiner Ankunft fuhr Sam wieder weg. Das Gespräch mit David hatte seinen Verdacht auf einen Geist bestätigt, ihn aber auch emotional mehr mitgenommen als er zugeben würde. Hat er auch so eine erbärmliche Gestalt abgegeben nachdem Dean gegangen war? Wahrscheinlich war es noch viel schlimmer gewesen, musste sich Sam mit Erschrecken eingestehen. Während er allein im Impala zu dieser todbringenden Brücke fuhr, versprach er sich und auch Dean, dass er etwas machen würde aus dem Leben, dass er Dean zu verdanken hatte. Er würde sich nicht mehr von seiner Trauer fressen lassen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß, dass ich lange nicht geupdatet habe, aber ich habe die Geschichte nicht aufgegeben. Ich arbeite gerade daran weiter und bin fest entschlossen, sie auch abzuschließen. Ich werde erst wieder Kapitel posten, wenn ich (fast) am Ende der Geschichte angelangt bin.


End file.
